Another End To The Story
by DarknessinBetween
Summary: 'Story of Evil'. One simple decision ended her life and changed others. The question remains, how?*Spoilers for Novels**Formerly titled 'Rilliane's Choice'*
1. The Execution

**Sorry, can't help but post every single Evillous fic that is born in school. Please review! BTW:**

**Germaine Avadonnia: MEIKO**

**Allen Avadonnia/ Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche: Kagamine Len**

**Rilliane Lucifen d' Autriche: Kagamine Rin**

**Kyle Marlon: KAITO**

**Chartette Langley: Kasane Teto**

**Michaela: Hatsune Miku**

**Lucifenia: 'The Yellow Kingdom'**

**Levin Cathedral: The church with the bells that blessed the Lucifen twins**

**This is based on the Akuno series of Mothy, obviously, since I'm such an addicted geek and will probably go deeper into the Evillous Chronicles series**

* * *

~EC: 500 - Lucifenia, Palace Dungeon - Rilliane Lucifen d' Autriche~

"You have a great brother."

Those were the five words Germaine said to her as she passed by. Rilliane was horrified at being found out. But she was confused to find herself still alive despite being found out. She knew she had to save Alexiel, but she had no idea how. She hid herself a bit further, devising a plan. _First… I have to see him…_She sneaked past the guards, and made her way to Alexiel's cell. She knew it's location for she had witnessed it when he was thrown in it. "Brother…Brother Alexiel!" She whispered in a hushed voice. She wasn't exactly sure of what to do if she was found out. She was, however, sure that there were two options: One, she'd be thrown out. Two, she'd be found out and killed. Rilliane, found the second option more welcome than the first one, ironically. "What? Ah!-" Alexiel wasn't expecting that Rilliane would visit him here. They certainly wouldn't allow anyone to enter and sneaking in was just too dangerous. "What are you doing, sis!" he whispered back. "I can't let you die!" "I can't let you either! It's my duty as a servant!" "You're not Allen, but Alexiel! You're not a mere servant, but my own blood!" she replied, tears starting to trickle down her pale face "I can't live one without you…Alexiel, I just can't even try to imagine it…" Her grip on the iron bars was tightening, but she still squeezed it further. "That's why I came, to say goodbye. Tomorrow, at 3, I shall have my head decapitated and everything will happen as it should be." Alexiel was too stunned to reply. He objected over and over again in his mind, but his tongue would dare not too say it. "N-no…You couldn't sis…Rilliane, don't!". He placed his own hands on the bars on top of hers. "I will, Alexiel. I'll do whatever it takes to save you…" She kissed his cheek, which was near to the gaps between the bars. "_Anything…_" She turned and left, leaving a teary-eyed Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche. _No…Don't…Rilliane...Don't…_ He slowly removed his hands from the cold bars. Without Rilliane, everything was dull. Her smile was brighter than Michaela's, since for such a sinner, you'd think she was an angel with such a bright and innocent smile.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Town Square - Rilliane Lucifen d' Autriche~

_The time has come..._

Rilliane made her way to the town square, where there were putting on the finishing touches on the plat from and were already setting the guillotine on it. She looked at the people around her, seeing their excitement. _"Ooh, look, it's the guillotine!" "It's already 2:30! Just a half hour more to go!" "I wonder what she will look like when that damned blade falls on her neck." " I bet'll be of pain a thousand fold more worse than what those poor people experienced!"._ Ignoring them, Rilliane sat herself on a nearby bench. She saw Kyle, her former love, arriving, but not Germaine. _Where could she be? She led the revolution, so why is she not here yet?_ A few minutes later, Rilliane heard the people around her cheering. _"It's her!" "That spoiled little brat! The __**Daughter of Evil**__"_ Rilliane's ears perked up. Her eyes fell onto the person being led through the crowd. _Alexiel!_ She quickly made her way to the front, determined to save her brother from being decapitated.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Inn - Germaine Avadonnia~

Meanwhile, Germaine was just waking up. She knew that it was almost 3. She hated seeing her adoptive brother die, but she also knew that she had to see him just one last time. She quickly washed her face, got dressed, grabbed her sword before her desk then went to the town square.

Kyle's voice was loud, cold and emotionless. She knew that it was due to Allen killing Michaela and the fact that Rilliane had destroyed thousand of lives that day.

It was his entire fault.

She then saw Chartette, and in front of the chimera, Rilliane disguised as Allen. As soon as Kyle gestured for the princess to be placed onto the guillotine, Rilliane interrupted.

"_**Wait!"**_

"What are you doing, Allen?" Chartette asked from behind the girl. Apparently, she hadn't noticed Germaine yet, which was strange, considering that she moved herself to beside Rilliane, directly in front of her. Kyle glanced at Rilliane before proceeding, "What is it that you have to say, young lad?" He actually knew that it was Rilliane, but decided not to reveal the fact. _Yet_.

"_**The one about to be executed isn't the princess, but the prince!"**_

Commotion spread at once. Alexiel's eyes widened with dread. _No…Rilliane…No, don't!_ Rilliane got up on the high platform, the wood ever so slightly creaking as her boots made contact with it. But, his view wouldn't last long. Guards rushed in, grabbing him and inspecting him. "I-It's true! It's the prince!" one of them yelled a few second later. He found himself being restrained as Rilliane stood before the people. "I'm the Queen; I now order you to decapitate me!" she yelled. The crowd was murmuring.

"_Oh my! What was the prince trying to do?"_

"_But it's been 10 years already!"_

"_Was the Court Magician lying?!"_

"_Well, they ARE the only ones who are REALLY, REALLY alike…"_

"_Why would he try and do such a thing?"_

Rilliane was seized by the guards at once. When Germaine glanced at Kyle, she could've had sworn she saw a smile. It was 2:59 already. Rilliane looked at no one but to her brother, born of the same womb, yet as opposite as her as the way angels and demons are. She saw his shed tears, and tried to smile at him, as if to reassure him that this was the right thing to do. _"Happy Birthday."_ She mouthed. Though it was a cruel thing, to be separated at the exact time that they were united, she would still try to make him smile in her last 45 seconds to live. The crowd fell silent, waiting eagerly for the bells of Levin Cathedral to strike 3. Rilliane merely smiled, looking away from Alexiel and making no eye contact to anyone.

_**Ding!**_

_**Dong!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Dong!**_

"_Oh! It's time for a snack."_

Alexiel's screams were drowned by the cheers of the crowd, who were content that the dreaded 'Daughter of Evil' was no more. He was soon approached by Kyle, who said that it was up to him to decide the fate of his kingdom. Alexiel, not wanting to have anything to do with politics, refused to rule, and instead passing the fate of Lucifenia onto Kyle's hands. Kyle himself however didn't want to be a king, but accepted Alexiel's choice in an act of pity for his lover's killer. As if such pity even existed. Germaine tried comforting him, but in vain. All he needed to live was Rilliane. His dear sister. His blood and flesh. That was all that he needed to live. He recalled her smile, one which shadows all of the evil that she had done. If only she had worn it more often, she could've been mistaken for an angel. But that was all in the past now. Alexiel needed to move on, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. The Encounter

**Yeah! Chap 2 already! Yahoo!**

**BTW:**

**Elluka: Megurine Luka**

**Clarith Netsuma: Yowane Haku**

**Leonhart: LEON**

**Keel Freesis: Hiyama Kiyoteru**

**Gast Venom : Kamui Gakupo**

**Hakua Nestuma: Also Yowane Haku *Madness of Duke Venomania (Harem)***

**Satajiaris Venomania: Also Kamui Gakupo *Madness of Duke Venomania***

**Anonymous Coast: Where 'Regret Message' happened**

**Marlon: The 'Blue Kingdom'**

**Elphegort: The 'Green Kingdom'**

**Netsuma Tribe: A family which Satejiaris Venomania had stained. He kidnapped Hakua Netsuma and made her part of his harem in EC: 136. Since then, her tribe has been stained with his blood**

* * *

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Avadonnia Residence - Germaine Avadonnia-

"Brother."

Germaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Allen. What would Leonhart say if he saw them right now? Ah yes, "Inadequate sleep is the greatest enemy of skin" Germaine recalled. Revenge had taken over her since his death and now, her thirst for it only brought her emptiness and regret. Regret for making Allen the empty shell that he is now and emptiness for gaining nothing from satisfying such a deadly thirst. She had drank the night away, and at daybreak, went back home to comfort her brother, who was still stunned at the execution. _What a __VERY__ good birthday gift, Rilliane._ She thought. In her hand, she held the mirror that Leonhart gave him when he turned fourteen. _How time flies when you're dying for revenge…A year has passed and gone so quickly with all the drama…_

"What?" Allen's reply was flat; it held no tone or anything of the like whatsoever. It was simply flat and blank, like everything in his world. "I-I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a bad sister…" She said, putting her hand on his right shoulder and her face on it. Allen gave no response, as Germaine expected. She said that she would make it up to him, but all he did was stare in front of him with emotionless eyes, not even glancing at her for a second. Nothing mattered now. No matter how much Germaine would try, she would never be able to fill the place Rilliane had in his life. Never ever for all of eternity. He slowly got up, wiped his tears and left. He never returned.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Shoal – Allen Avadonnia~

"I'm sorry I failed, sis. I failed, father, for I have cried, I have failed, Germaine…I have failed…"

Alexiel wept over and over again. Now with no-one near him and 'comforting' him with false words of pity, he could let all of his feelings out. He recalled when they were younger, perhaps 10 years ago, he told her of a secret legend. She had remembered it, even after having her memories of him erased by Elluka, she remembered. She had said so herself when she asked him to kill Leonhart. He cried and cried.

"_Hey…"_

The voice startled him, making him nearly let go of the glass bottle which detailed what would have been his final wish. _"If I could be reborn, I wish to play with you once more…"_Those two sentences were more than enough for him to express his feelings for Rilliane. The girl approached him ever so slowly. Her white hair and red eyes made her stand out. "Are you the 'cute foreign boy' that Michaela kept talking about?" she asked, her voice sounding more like the squeak of a tiny mouse. He remembered his visit to Elphegort, to the merchant Mr. Keel Freesis' mansion. His encounter with Michaela and Clarith, who had been doing laundry back then. Clarith, the outcast of her own country was standing before him. He recalled that she was the last descendant of the Netsuma Tribe, as Gast Venom, who had been bargaining with Keel for a sword, claimed.

"Y-Yes, Yes I am." He stuttered, turning back towards the sea, letting go of the glass bottle, which was stained with blood sweat and tears. Literally. Alexiel had a paper cut the previous night when he was writing his wish. "What is that for?" Clarith asked, pointing towards the bottle, which was tossed between the waves and was disappearing towards the horizon. "My only wish…For my sister…"Alexiel replied, looking at the bottle and at the beautiful sunset. The same sunset which he and Rilliane had feared for a demon would come out and ask for a treat. Alexiel gave his, but Rilliane refused, and soon found herself possessed by it. Elluka had saved her back then. But with her memories of him gone and the power struggle, they were torn apart; him for death, as most had assumed, and her for the throne, with not much of a choice. "I see…What happened to her?" "The revolution…Guillotine…" His face lowered, his fringe casting a shadow on it. Clarith stood still for a moment and remembered the rumor about the jealous queen who destroyed Elphegort was sent to the guillotine just yesterday. The day that she turned 15 and was to be married to King Kyle of Marlon. "Oh…I'm sorry Allen." She said. "I really am…" "I know...You can drop the act now, Clarith, I know you just pity the dead prince who tried to take his sister's place at the guillotine and was found out. Everyone's like that." Alexiel said, leaving Clarith a bit shocked. "No…I'm really sorry for what happened. Remember about Michaela? I know what it feels like to lose someone." "Michaela's different. Rilliane's my sister while she was just puppy love. Nothing more than just a crush." "But, to me she was my savior. My source of happiness, my only hope among a world of discrimination. I too, had loved her." "Then we're just the same then. Losing our only happiness to selfish reasons." "Yet, you killed her, right? You had slain Michaela." Clarith's red eyes were appearing to be pinkish now, from the tears welling up. "I can most certainly tell you that I have not killed her, contradictory to what I told Kyle. I merely told him that so that he won't blow my act. I earned a pretty good beating that night." Alexiel glanced at Clarith, who was now on her knees, begging him. "Then please, tell me what happened to Michaela during the 'Green Hunting'. Tell me, I beg you." "Mr. Keel hid her in a well, and I rushed towards that well at once. But, by the time I got there, it was too late. The only comfort I had was that she died in my arms. She claims that a gold-haired assassin did the deed." "I see then. I most certainly believe you, my prince. Do stay for the night. I'm afraid there's only the monastery near here. I shall give you shelter, nevertheless, and try to make your stay as comfortable. If you wish, you may even live here. It'd be nice to have some company for a change." Clarith stood up and left Alexiel on the shore. He gazed at the setting sun once more before getting up and following her.


	3. The Trip

**Yaaaaa~! I'm back with Chap 3! Please review~!**

**BTW:**

**Yukina Freesis: Yuki Kaai, Keel's daughter**

**Shou: Yukina's younger brother**

**Aile: Yukina's younger sister.**

**Ney Futapie/Marlon: Neru Akita**

* * *

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Monastery - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel marveled at the mosaics around them inside the monastery. Such refined art would have taken decades to finish. The setting sun made them even more beautiful. "I'll go prepare your room now, Allen." "Are you sure you don't mind if I stayed here? Permanently, I mean...Or for you know, some time until I can find a better place..." "Sure I don't mind! As I said, it'd be nice to have some company!" Clarith beamed at his statement. Hopefully, she could be friends with him and help him move on. "Thank you..." he replied. Alexiel felt something lift up when he saw her smile. He was for sure, not going beyond the line of acquaintances, but it felt as if a little grief was lifted up. Perhaps it was because he saw Rilliane appear beside Clarith and smile herself. Wait-A dead girl appearing beside Clarith?!. "Rilliane! R-Rilliane, m'lady!" She smiled at him sweetly. She approached him and caressed his cheek before she vanished. Luckily, Clarith had already left, or she would've thought that he was insane. After all, the princess _was _dead and for her to appear in this world once more was beyond impossible. Yet, she was there. Her hand felt slightly cold, but nevertheless, still held the warmth that he had always cherished. Like the time when he had bandaged her. It was just where he was a few minutes ago. Where he had set the bottle adrift was also where he had found Rilliane, who had escaped on her birthday to find an excuse for Leonhart to be killed. Her hand was slightly injured, and even after applying the ointment Elluka made on it, he still held onto it tightly. He blushed like a tomato when Rilliane pointed it out to him. A deeply cherished memory it was. A memory he would not forget until the end of time itself.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Monastery, Room 1 - Clarith Nestuma~

Meanwhile, Clarith was going through some boxes in her room when she spotted a portrait of herself and Michaela. Keel had given it to her when the time came that he was fond of their friendship 'It's a gift' he said. Clarith gazed at it for a long time before returning to preparing a room for sun had already set by the time she finished. They had dinner then she showed him to his room. Alexiel looked around before thanking Clarith. He shut the door and lay on the bed, reminiscing about the memories that he and Rilliane shared once more. He woke up the next day to find his pillow had been tear-stained. He wiped up the tears that were left on his eyes and went outside. It was dawn already. The sea breeze was refreshing and its scent had also, somehow, attracted him. He raised up his pants, removed his boots and waded in the water, allowing it to wet his feet. He stood there for a few minutes before going back inside. He grabbed some eggs, flour butter and a mixture that he made before going out to the sea shore. He carefully made the dough then put it in the oven. An hour later, it was finished. Clarith woke up and was surprised to see Allen making some Brioche. When she asked him about it, he said that it was something he was used to bake, for it was his sister's favourite and she would eat none other than the ones that he would make himself. She enjoyed the pinch of vanilla that he had added at the last minute and asked him to teach her on how to make Brioche herself. He chuckled a little before replying that it was just the same as ordinary Brioche, it's just that Rilliane favors him more compared to the other people save for a few others, such as Chartette and Ney. The three were her most cherished servants, but Allen still stood out among the three of them. They enjoyed the bread before going on with daily chores; Clarith would clean the surrounding area and Alexiel had been ordered to dust the inside. It would take long, but not as long as he and Chartette would have taken to prepare the Heavenly Yard even with six of them servants. But since Clarith as kind enough to offer him shelter, he payed no mind to it. He began work at six and finished at noon. Clarith made some soup which they both enjoyed. Clarith afterwards announced that Keel and his family would be visiting them tomorrow. Alexiel nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The rest of the day was spent on making the place even more tidier, 'for Mr. Keel wouldn't want to see his monastery in bad condition' as Clarith had said. She became slightly more outgoing once more, since she had a companion now, who wouldn't discriminate her. But then again, who was left there to discriminate her for her appearance, specifically her hair, since there was no longer a person with green hair who would, save for Gumillia, but the girl wouldn't discriminate her, even if she had green hair, like all others in Elphegort. She smiled a bit at the idea she had a while back: to help Allen move on and to know him better. Because, like her wish before, it didn't matter who, she just wanted someone to be her friend.

~EC: 501 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Yukina Freesis~

Yukina was so happy. Just last night, her father announced that they were going to visit Clarith at the monastery! She had been overjoyed and jumped on her father, squealing with joy and thanking him over and over again. She had just finished helping Shou and Aile pack their belongings and was now beginning to pack her own. She finished a few minutes later and grabbed the empty book in which she had written the story 'The Red Shoe Parade'. It was about a group of criminals who steal 'just because they were jealous' and who 'longed for human warmth'. She finished the third chapter before drifting off to sleep, excited for their trip tomorrow.


	4. The Discussion

**Sorry for the long update (my teacher was an ass with homework...They're jealous for the 5-day vacation!), but now, move on to chap 4! **

**BTW: **

**Mikina Freesis: SF-A2 MIKI**

* * *

~ EC: 501 - Marlon, Ports – Yukina Freesis~

Yukina looked at ocean and almost at once, had an idea for a story. A story about two twins in a ruined Lucifenia trying to find a miracle Blue Bird that would grant any wish. The younger sister entered the building that held the blue bird bravely. The other twin entered soon and found her dead, saying that they were inside a radioactive building. He wished for her to live and she did. They soon found themselves in front of the same ocean that Yukina was gazing at. "Are you ready, Yukina?" her father asked. "Yes, yes I am! I'm excited to see Clarith again!" she happily giggled. Shou and Aile stayed near her as they climbed onto the boat. She happily looked ahead; her eyes glimmering. The two siblings beside her were doing the same. Keel and Mikina looked at their children happily.

They soon reached Lucifenia. Upon arrival, Yukina happily jumped off, Shou following her and Yukina herself carrying Aile on her shoulders. Mikina had initially objected, but allowed it when she saw what fun they had. They boarded a carriage, alighting near the boundary. Approaching the monastery, Yukina saw a young boy. He looked about fifteen. He was evidently helping Clarith with something.

"Ah, Hello, Yukina!" Clarith greeted. The girl rushed towards her, all the while squeeling with joy. "It's been a while since I saw you. How are you doing?" Clarith hugged the young girl while Shou removed Aile from Yukina's shoulders.

Alexiel glanced at the man beside a woman with cherry-coloured hair. He seemed very familiar, a person that he had business with before._ Mr. Keel Freesis…_He thought. He concluded that the woman beside him was his wife, and that the children playing with Clartih were theirs.

"Allen, isn't it?"

Alexiel turned his head from Clarith and the others. Mr. Freesis was behind him. "I didn't expect you to be here. If I may ask, what are you doing here?" Alexiel had made 6 statements in his mind but can't form any of them on his tongue. "I-I live here…" He slipped up. Keel looked at him strangely before asking more. "How come?" _Now_ Alexiel couldn't think of a lie. "I…My sister…Revolution…Death…Escaped…" he muttered. But somehow, Keel still heard him. "Oh, thank you for your time." He turned and went back to beside his spouse. A few minutes afterwards, Clarith led them inside. Alexiel turned back and saw a transparent figure of his sister. Before he could respond, she disappeared.

~EC: 501 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - ?~

"_It's been a while…"_

"_Yes…I have come to apologize, even if I don't expect to be forgiven, after all I had done to you…"_

"_Oh…That…I wasn't taken by his hands…"_

"_Wh-What-?"_

"_I wasn't taken by those…I was taken by the hands of someone my body was familiar with, by I myself wasn't…"_

"_Interesting…Yet, I must still apologize for all the damage I had done to you"  
_

"_No need. I forgive you. I saw your entire life as a spirit, and even now, that we have both…I still watch over you both…"_

"_Th-Thank you…I…Thank you so much!"_

"_There's nothing to it..."_

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Monastery – Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He saw Rilliane being executed, and yet, she still kept on appearing before him. _Why hasn't she moved on yet? What unfinished business does she have in this world?_ He thought. He had no idea why, even after a whole quarter hour of thinking. Clarith soon called him for lunch, and left to call the others. They sat at the eight-person wooden dining table quietly while Alexiel and Clarith set the food on it. It was soup and some fish. They quietly ate it, Yukina occasionally asking Clarith a question. They finished rather quickly. As Alexiel cleaned the plates, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Yukina, holding an empty notebook in her hands. "Uhm…Can I ask you a question?" "Sure…" "Why do you like the _'Daughter of Evil'_?" Alas, the dreaded title Rilliane earned had resurfaced once more. Horrible, yes but the 'Servant of Evil' was evil too, and the most evil of the pair. "It-It's because everyone can look alike nowadays." "That's a lie that Elluka told me." _Ah, so this girl…Yukina knows Elluka…No surprise, but finding out her lie…_"I'll be honest now. But, you can't tell anyone else." "Why not?" "I'm her twin…And the prince. Of course, they'd be finding me, even if Kyle is in charge of Lucifenia now." Hearing Alexiel's statement must have stuck something in Yukina, for her eyes were sparkling now. "Kyle's in charge of Lucifenia?! Wow!" Evidently, she knew Kyle and was amazed with the power he had right now. "He's got Marlon _and_ Lucifenia under his control! That's amazing!" Alexiel chuckled, not sure how to react to the child. Yukina went on and on about Kyle and Michaela and Clarith and other people he didn't know until he heard her mother call for her. "Coming, mom!" she grabbed her notebook and left. Alexiel continued washing the dishes, alone with nothing but his thoughts and questions for company.

~EC: 501 – Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - ?~

"_Well, that was certainly awkward…"_

"_Could you believe it? His face was all like 'What the heck are you talking about?'"_

"_Haha…So this is what it feels like to have a friend…"_

"_It's so fun, right?"_

"_Yeah…I only had him…But now, I have you too…Thanks for forgiving me again…"_

"_As I said, there's nothing to it!" _

"_*giggle* I wonder how you do it…You're magic! No wonder they fell…"_

"_Ah, He fell to lust after master showed him the Venom Sword, but 'cute foreign boy' was head over heels!"_

"'_Cute foreign boy'? Is that what you call him?"_

"_He looked so innocent and cute! And he was obviously not from here!"_

"_I guess you're right…"_

"_I guess you are magic yourself, too…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_How could you not be? With your reputation and yet, a smile could shatter all of it?"_

"_Hehe…"_

"_See? You're an angel!"_

"_Gee…Thanks for the compliment…"_


	5. The Witch Hunt

**Thanks to Fortune Hunter for the first review! I'm gonna try to update as much as I can, since I got 5 days of no class! (Sat and Sun included though...) So I got until Tuesday to write! And now, onto the next chapter!**

**BTW:**

**Gumillia:GUMI**

* * *

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Lucifenian Royal Palace - Ney Futapie~

"**WHAT?!**"

Kyle yells of fury echoed throughout most of the castle. Ney, who was kneeling in front of him quivered slightly. "It's true. Elluka and her apprentice Gumillia,along with Germaine played a part in Michaela's death..." She kept her head low, her face hidden along with her expression. Her attempts at hiding a smirk was failing and she had to hide it somehow. It just seemed to be so logical at the moment to kneel.

Kyle paced back and forth, turning at the fifth step. "I order a Witch Hunt." he coldly said. "M-My lord?" "I order a Witch Hunt! There is to be a reward for the capture of Elluka Clockworker, Germaine Avadonnia and Gumillia! A search warrant is to be issued at once!" "Yes, my king, right away!" Ney slowly got up and turned to leave. Once she was sure Kyle was out of line of sight and earshot, she let out a hearty laugh. "That fool of a king!" she smiled, hurrying to tell the minister to issue a search warrant immediately.

A few hours later, the warrant was issued and the hunt began.

Across the sea, a woman with evil intentions smiled wickedly upon hearing the news.

_"Well done my child..."_

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Shoal - Yukina Freesis~

"Allen, why did you abandon Lucifenia?"

Yukina's question made Alexiel wonder, why _did_ he abandon Lucifenia and left it at Kyle's control? He answered the question with a simple 'I hate politics'. "But, It doesn't make sense!" she exclaimed "Nothing does."

Yukina let out a small 'hmph' before sitting down on the sand. "I know you're grieving, but at least answer my questions!"

"I_ am _answering them..."

"Not in the correct way to!"

Alexiel sighed _Is there no way getting around this girl?_ "What _is_ the correct way to answer them, Yukina?". Yukina's eyes lit up a little. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "First, you have to tell the truth!"

"But I _am_..."

"Not the _whole truth_!"

"Fine...What's next?"

"Second, answer in a complete sentence! That's what the daddy always tells me to do!"

As Yukina went on and on, Alexiel silently grumbled. The girl was slowly becoming a pain in the side with all her lectures. He knew how to speak correctly, for goodness sake, he was raised as a prince! Language and Grammar lessons were stricter there. "Are you listening!" He looked up and saw only Yukina, who was blocking the sun from his view. For that, he was he hated the glare. "I was asking you about the 'Green Hunting'! Clarith said you had a role there in Michaela's death!" She yelled at him, which sounded more like a mouse making super-high pitched squeaks. "What about the 'Green Hunting'?"

How he wished for her questions to end.

"What did you do to Michaela?!" she was grabbing him by the collars of his shirt and was pulling him near her face. _What would your father think of you little girl...Tsk tsk..._"I just held her tightly as she breathed her last, where's the harm in that?" he replied blankly. Before Yukina could respond, Keel came out of the monastery. Once he saw the position they were in, he gently pulled Yukina away and beat up Alexiel a little bit.

_"Goodness gracious, she's not even 10!"_

That was the day Alexiel vowed to 1: Answer Yukina properly in order not to be in that awkward position again, and 2: To never talk to any girl younger than 10 once the Freesis family left. Clarith treated his bruise and small scratches while Yukina looked on with a smile that hinted something.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Avadonnia Residence - Germaine Avadonnia~

How could life get worse for one Germaine Avadonnia? Well, in less than a week, she had led a revolution, which was a good thing for many others, she executed Allen's sister, she won nothing out of avenging Leonheart, Allen himself left her the day after Rillliane died, and now, now, she as a wanted criminal?!

"I curse the day I trusted that blasted Kachess!" she spat. Quickly gathering her things and sword, she locked the house and ran for the Forest of Bewilderment, which was, in such obviousness, equivalent to being stupid or just plain suicide. Elluka was the reason she was here, for the woman called a meeting, since they were all being hunted down. Had she not called for it, Germaine would've continued with her plan of going to Beelzenia and joining the military. _You better have something good to say if I get caught, 'ya witch!_

~EC:501 - Marlon, Ports - Ney Futapie~

Ney Futapie was officially seasick.

The boat was tossed to and fro softly by the waves, and yet, she was still not handling well.

What a waste of a luxurious stack of pancakes.

_It's all because of her! Now I have to go back to him!_She rushed quickly to the nearest comfort room she could find. Once done with her business, she clung on to the rail tightly, hoping to reach Lucifenia soon. By the time she had arrived, it was already twilight. She hurriedly made her way to the castle, where _she_ told her to stay at for a little while longer as a 'servant' to Kyle. Just as she was about to enter, her head throbbed. She grasped her forehead tightly, her hand covering her right eye.

_"Look at this bottle I found! It shines so brightly!"_

_"That's the witch!"_

_"Let's go get her!"_

_"Yes, milady, I shall serve you your meal right away..."_

_"If this is what you wish for, milady, then that I must grant, no matter what."_

She shook her head slowly, trying to erase the memories. The memories of her past self. But they continued

_"Why is that bottle shining?"_

_"I shall take her henchman!"_

"Someone will arrive and clean this mess, don't worry."

_"Y-You wish to k-know what I taste like, milady?"_

_"As you wish, then..."_

It was a new voice that spoke, but even so, it seemed familiar...Somehow...The throbbing ceased. Ney quickly gathered herself and opened the door, making sure that everything was going to happen as it should be.


	6. The Sapling Michaela

**A new day, a new chap! And I got over 200 views! That's my highest, higher than Destati on ! Thanks for that! Now, enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

~EC: 501 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - Gumillia~

Gumillia was exhasuted.

She and Elluka had been running for what seemed like hours now. Not even a second's worth of rest had they received. Many ties she had asked to stop, but they fell on deaf ears. They were to meet Germaine here, she said. The reason why, Gumillia knew not.

"We're here."

Elluka's voice startled her. Gumillia's eyes shot up and saw her. Germaine Avadonnia. Leader of the Lucifenian Revolution. "Hello, Elluka, I expect you have something to say regarding the Witch Hunt?" she greeted. _Wait, what's this about a Witch Hunt?_Gumillia glanced at Elluka, waiting for an explanation. There was none. To Germaine. The woman kept silent. She glanced at Elluka once more. "Yes. Yes I do."

Gumillia cursed loudly after the conversation.

_"Oh, Gumillia, where are your manners now?"_

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

_"Listening about your situation."_

"Who is that girl beside you?"

_"You know her, Gumillia..."_

"Oh my-"

_"Nice to meet you"_

_"I'm..."_

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Shoal - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

That was the day that Yukina bade her farewell as they left for Marlon.

Clarith hugged the girl as she cried a bit on her shoulder. "We'll meet again soon." she said. They pulled apart and Keel led her to the carriage.

Alexiel, on the other hand, was thankful she left. To be honest, he was tired of Yukina's questions about his past. He only wanted to be left alone in peace to reminisce. As Clarith went inside the monastery, Alexiel sat on the sand and stared out to the sea. The sea that connected Marlon to Leviantha, Lucifenia and Elphegort. He recalled every memory that he and Rilliane had shared. The rising sun made him feel melancholy. He saw a girl in front of him. She had yellow hair, like his and Rilliane's that fell to her shoulders. The girl turned around and smiled at him. She then vanished. Alexiel's eyes widened. He could've sworn that before she vanished, she had mouthed 'brother'. Yet, Rilliane was his only sibling. He was dumfounded.

He ignored it instead, blaming himself for hallucinating. He continued to stare out to the ocean and began to think about his wish. _I wonder if it will ever come true..._He thought_ But that's a bit silly, even if it was 'A Secret of the Ocean'. It's still a bit foolish to believe in that._ Try he might, he still couldn't eradicate thoughts of the mysterious girl from his mind. _I'm going insane with this...Seeing Rilliane and a girl who called me her brother! _Taking a last glance at the sea, he followed Clarith inside the monastery.

Instead, he found a note.

_Allen,_

_If you're finding me, I'm off to see a friend, to see how he's doing, since he's injured._

_I'll be back soon._

_ ,Clarith _

He went outside again and into the Forest of Bewilderment.

~EC: 501 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - Elluka Clockworker~

"Here."

Elluka put in Germaine's hands a tree sapling. She looked at it with a confused expression. "What am I supposed to do with this?" "That's Michaela, if you're wondering." Gumillia said. "..."

"It's the truth. Right, Elluka?"

"Germaine. She's a forest spirit. She transfigured into a tree after she died, and here she is." Elluka said

"How could you be sure it's her?"

"She's Eldoh's successor. And Gumillia's a spirit too, with a human body. Which is why she recognized her."

"So...What will I do with her?"

"Meet up with Clarith and give it to her."

"Who's that?"

"The last member of the Netsuma Tribe. Only one who has white hair and is not old."

"Oh. Her. Fine, I'll give it to her, but if I get busted, you'll pay!"

"She won't" Gumillia replied, evidently bored o the maximum.

"Grrrr..."

Germaine turned and left, still carrying the sapling who was supposed to be the successor of The Thousand Year Tree, Eldoh. She ran into Clarith almost immediately. "Why are you holding a sapling?" she asked. "It's 'Michaela'. For any questions, please ask Elluka and her apprentice Gumillia instead."

"Michaela?! Are you sure, Gumillia?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The green-haired girl was playing with her fringe.

"Thank you!" Clarith hugged her, nearly causing them both to fall.

Germaine swore to let go of the sapling if this would keep going on.

_"Tada! Look at me!"_

_"Yes. You have a lot of leaves in your hair now."  
_

_"I'm supposed __to have leaves in my hair!"_

_"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhh hhhhhtttttttt..."_

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Lucifenian Royal Palace, Throne Room - Ney Futapie~

"There have been witnesses who saw Germaine headed towards the Forest of Bewilderment. Unfortunately, they were in no state to capture her. They were children and a lame youth, you see." Ney knelt in front of Kyle once more, hiding a smile with hidden intentions.

"Damn that wretch!" Kyle bellowed loudly

"Shall I leave now, my king?" She stood up, prepared to leave.

"No, one more thing. Lucifenia shall be annexed to Marlon."

"Of course. I shall spread the news right away."

True to her word, the news spread faster than fire. By the end of the day, Asmodeus, Leviantha and Beelzenia were aware of it and somewhere in another country, the same evil woman smiled.

_"Good work, my child. Now for the next phase of my revenge..."_

"Making Lucifenia mine!"

__~EC: 501 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel didn't expect for this to happen. That he and Germaine would cross paths again.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked with a pinch of hatred. He didn't know what for, though.

"Allen..." She showed him the hand mirror. The one Leonheart gave to him before he died. "I came to give this to you and to apologize. I'm wanted by Kyle now, and I'm fleeing to Beelzenia. I alsowant to tell you that you can now visit Michaela anytime."

"Huh?"

"She's a tree sapling now." she whispered into his ear. "At least, according to the witch and her apprentice over there." she gestured to Elluka and Gumillia.

_"Hey!"_

Pulling away from Germaine's grip on him, he came face-to-face with Rilliane. Or rather, her spirit. She was no longer in the world of the living, yet she had not yet also passed on to the next world.

_"Please live on, Alexiel..."_ she held onto his hand tightly and pressed his palm.

"R-Rilliane..."

He saw that she was crying. He felt the tears fall on his hands like mist.

_"Please...Please...Live on, my twin..."_

In an instant, she vanished, leaving nothing but cold water on Alexiel's hand.


	7. The Markings

**OMG! Over 300 views! Thanks a lot for those who read this and enjoy the 7th chapter of Rilliane's Choice!**

**BTW: **

**Tell me if you want me to try writing a characters side in SoE! Just make sure that they really are ****_in_**** the Story of Evil canonically first!**

* * *

~EC: 501 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - ?~

_"You've been showing yourself more often to him..."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing, nothing, it's just that he may think he's insane now..."_

_"I guess you're right. What do you think should I do?"_

_"Actually, I'm not sure. I never appeared in front of anyone, since I'm just a forest spirit, and not just anyone could see me."_

_"Gumillia-san's kind of shocked that I'm right here with you now, right?"_

_" she is."_

Gumillia wasn't intending to, but she listened to their conversation intently. She wasn't still dealing well with the fact that the girl beside Michaela right now was _her._ The dreaded 'Daughter of Evil' was beside Michaela, talking with her like they had known each other for a long time. "Rilliane...What are you trying to do to Allen?"

_"I want to make him smile, like how he wanted me to. I want to help him move on and let go and to stop blaming himself for having failed."_

"I see...Wow...If the commoners were to hear that straight from your mouth..."

_"I know, I know. Ironic that it was the 'Daughter of Evil' who had said that, right?"_

"Very...Very ironic."

Alexiel looked over to Gumillia, who seemed to be talking to herself. As he approached her, he saw Rilliane and Michaela beside her.

_"Hi there, 'cute foreign boy'!" _Michaela greeted him cheerfully, nudging Rilliane in the side. She turned around and once she saw Alexiel, she flashed on a smile. _"Alexiel! I didn't expect you to find me here! You were just a few feet away a while ago, right?"_ Alexiel nervously nodded his head. _Rilliane...Michaela...Side-by-side...Gumillia talking to them...Wha-?_ Looking up, Rilliane was talking way too fast for him to understand Michaela was laughing behind her. _"Alexiel~! Come, I'll show you something!"_ She stretched out her hand in front of his face. He reached out to it, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold her hand. She clasped her hand around his and dragged him deeper into the forest. He blindly followed her, berating himself for doing so all the while.

_"Here we are!"_

She gestured towards a large tree with markings on it. The Thousand-Year Tree, Eldoh. She said that most of the markings were made during the 'Green Hunting' then pointed towards a set of scratches near the foot of the tree. Alexiel sadly smiled as he saw the doodles that he and Rilliane made when they visited here when they were younger. One of Lucifenia and themselves, another one of the foal Josephine with them riding on top of her, another one of them playing beside the tree itself and a lot more that Alexiel couldn't remember what they were of. _"Remember these?"_ Rilliane twirled around happily, her silk-white dress flowing around her so perfectly that Alexiel couldn't help but blush and smile. "I do, sis." He touched the rough bark of the tree and felt its power. "Who are you talking to?"

"Ah, it's you, Germaine..."

In her hands was the sapling and behind her, Michaela hid with a grin. She knelt down beside Eldoh and dug a hole with her dagger. "You still haven't answered my question..."

"If you're so persistent, it was Rilliane."

Germaine stopped digging for a moment before laughing. "She's _dead_ Allen, that's impossible..."

_"You won't believe it unless you see it, right?"_

"Exactl- Was that you, Allen?" Germaine looked around her and saw no one. "This is not a funny joke, you know!"

_"But, it's not a joke..."_ Germaine looked at the sapling to her right and saw Michaela materialize out of it. _"It is real..Rilliane is dead, yes...But her spirit hasn't yet crossed on to the next world..."_

"Who are you?"

_"Michaela, pleased to meet you, Germaine Avadonnia." _Michaela curtsied in front of Germaine while the woman stared at her like she had grown two heads all of a sudden. "I thought you're a tree!" she exclaimed

_"Wrong. I'm a forest spirit who 'borrowed' the human body of one Eve Moonlit. After my death, I transfigured into a tree, since I'm Eldoh's successor. Don't tell me you forgot already!~ Oh, look, there's Clarith, gotta go!"_Michaela quickly vanished as Clarith arrived. "I see you're planting Michaela." she said, kneeling at Germaine's left. "I just figured it'd make sense to plant her here, since this way, she'd be near her predecessor." Having finished digging, she put Michaela inside and began to fill in her surroundings with soil. When she finished, she got up, wiped the sweat and dirt with her cape and bade Clarith farewell. Clarith thanked her as she left. She then put her hand on the rough bark of the tree and uttered a prayer of thanks.

~EC: 501 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Shoal - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel splashed the water on his face repeatedly, trying to clear his mind. By now, he was sure he was completely insane and delusional. 'Rilliane's never coming back...' he chanted over and over again until it became sort of a mantra. He looked up at the beautiful sunset above and lost himself in deep thought.

_Was it real...Or a delusion...What could be obtained from that? Only one song is the truth...Lu li la, lu li la..._The familiar lullaby he sang within his mind. It was a song that their mother would often sing to them. _The Clockwork Lullaby _She had called it. He eventually fell asleep on the warm sands of the beach, still thinking deeply and reminiscing.

_Lu li la, lu li la, _

_This lullaby, I wonder, would it heal your heart?_

_Lu li la, lu li la,_

_This lullaby, it's the Clockwork Lullaby..._

_Memories, like flowers, and traumas like mud,_

_They dissolve as I'm wound._

_Everything is inside me..._


	8. The Quest For The Truth

**Awww...Last day to update before class...So I'm gonna update a bit slower now...I'm still taking character story suggestions!**

**BTW: Don't ask me for the 20-When-He-Should-be-19 Problem, I follow the timeline and the execution takes place when they were 15, EC: 501**

**Lilliane : Lily (It's _way_ too obvious. It's her nickname here...)**

* * *

~ EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Yukina Freesis~

_"It doesn't make sense!"_

Yukina was pounding her hands on the mahogany desk before her when she heard Aile, who was sleeping beside her, stir. "Keep it down, please...Zzzzzzz..." she fell asleep again while Yukina muttered a quick 'Sorry'. She stared at the book that lay open in front of her, 'Vessels of Sin' was its title. The vessels of pride and its story...It doesn't make sense, no matter how hard she tried to make a logical explanation. After thinking for a while, she made up her mind: she would find out the truth for herself. Packing up some of her things in a suitcase and grabbing a notebook, she kissed her siblings good-bye, placed a note beside Aile, and left.

When she got outside the manor gates, she turned around and looked at her home one last time before heading towards Beezlenia in search for the truth.

~EC: 505 - Beezlenian and Lucifenian Border, Retasan Fortress - Lilliane 'Lily' Mouchet~

Guarding a fortress when it's playtime as a child might be fun, but when you're a grown-up guarding a real one, it's not. Lilliane was bored out of her mind with the job Kyle assigned to her :'Make sure no one enters or leaves Beezlenia, the witches may be trying to escape...'. She growled at the tought of him. _He couldn't get over a little crush and it's been 5 years, unlike me, my family died shortly after I was born, my name's similar to the 'Daughter of Evil''s, and my father, the last member of the family, was killed mysteriously! And he thinks I didn't suffer as much as he did!_ Looking up from her post, she saw a hat flying towards her face, catching it, she saw a young girl running towards her. "Thank you for catching my hat, miss! Uh...Can I enter Beezlenia?" Yukina looked behind Lilliane, where the fortress was. "Unfortunately, kid, no. Why would you even want to go there?"

"Too bad...I wanted to find out the truth behind the 'Daughter of Evil'..."

Lilliane's ears perked up at the phrase 'I wanted to find out...'. She recalled her father's murder, how she longed for the truth, and the pain she had suffered from it being hidden from her. Looking at Yukina, she saw her younger self in her. Shaking her head, she gave in. "Alright, I'll let you in, just don't tell anyone, or else I'll be in big trouble...". Yukina beamed happily. "Thank you, miss..."

"Lily. It's Lily."

"Thank you, miss Lily, I'm Yukina by the way!"

"Well then, Yukina, come, I'll take you inside." Lilliane stretched out her hand, which Yukina held onto happily. The fortress was opened and after faring each other 'see you soon', Yukina searched for a place to stay for the night. After a while, she found a hotel. "I'd like to check in please."

"Here's your key, miss."

"Thank you."

As Yukina turned around, she saw Lilliane again. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, miss Lily."

"So was I, Yukina."

After another short conversation, Yukina went upstairs to find her room. _1227...1227...Where is it?_ Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head to the left and looked at the brass plate on it. '1227'. Opening the door, she sat down and began to unpack, the thought of her worried family back at Marlon lingering at the back of her mind.

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Monastery - Clarith Nestuma~

"Oh, Clarith, are you going to visit Michaela again?" Alexiel asked. Clarith stopped running when she heard him. Putting her elbow on her hand and her finger under her chin, she replied, "Yes, I am, Allen. Why do you ask?"

"I want to come with you. Is that alright?"

"Sure! Um...Can you just help me pack up lunch? Gah!The bread's going to burn to a crisp!" she dashed towards the kitchen while Alexiel grabbed a basket and put some jam and fruit inside. He shook his head and chuckled lightly at his friend's efforts at multitasking. Over the years, he slowly got to know her better than as just Michaela's friend. Soon, she became his, too. Rilliane still 'visited' him often, even if she said that she couldn't leave the forest for long. for she became weak for some reason she herself did not know.

After rescuing the bread and getting some baguettes and brioches, They set off towards the forest. The trip was short, and soon, they arrived. Michaela happily jumped from the leaves of Eldoh while Rilliane appeared behind Alexiel. "My, Michaela, how you've grown!" Clarith pointed towards the miniature tree, to which Michaela giggled cheerfully. "It's just 5 out of many years, Clarith!" As much as Alexiel found her to be sweet, he no longer held any feelings for her. He turned to Rilliane, who tried to tackle him, but failed. "How have you been, Alexiel?"

"Good as always, milady." They both laughed as Alexiel bowed and Rilliane curtsied. After a while, they began to settle down. Clarith and Alexiel laid down a piece of cloth on the ground, Michaela taked with a few other forest spirits that had taken on the form of a rabbit, blue bird and a squirrel. They soon began to eat, actually, only Clarith and Alexiel did, while waiting for them to finish, Rilliane and Michaela played a little game of hide-and-seek. When the time came that it was already 3, Alexiel and Clarith bade them good-bye and that they'll visit again soon.

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Lucifenian Royal Palace - Kyle Marlon~

Kyle was furious. 5 years had passed, yet not even one of the criminals had been caught. And the security at the Retasan Fortress was more than tight. It was the most secure place in all of Evillous!

He paced around the throne, not getting even the slightest bit dizzy after the 10th turn. He had sworn to have his revenge, and revenge he will have. He stopped turning around in circles and looked at the throne for a good length of time. He didn't want to become a king, yet he couldn't let anyone else bear the burden of becoming one. That wouldn't be fair for them, too. He shook his head. The nightmares had started again just a week ago.

_"Eve now, it's not too late yet..."_

_"Hansel, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm sorry i didn't save you back when I had the chance to..."_

_"I accept my fate."_

In one of them, he was sure he heard Ney's voice, yet, the one who had spoke wasn't her, but someone who had looked like his betrothed, the late Rilliane lucifen d' Autriche. He also saw people who looked like Allen, Michaela and Germaine. He was nearly certain he was on the brink of insanity.

~EC: 505 - Beezlenia, Imperial City - Gumillia~

"Gumillia, you're here!"

She looked at who had called her. To her surprise, it was Yukina, the daughter of the man who Michaela and Clarith had worked for in the past. She adjusted her glasses and smiled. "Why, is it not little Yukina."

"I'm not little!" She put her hands on her hips and pouted a bit, to which Gumillia laughed. "What brings you here to Beezlenia, now?"

"I'm finding out the truth behind the 'Daughter of Evil'!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Oh, in that case then-"

"Gumillia!" a voice boomed.

"Coming, your highness!" Gumillia turned back to Yukina. "In case you're wondering, I'm the court adviser here. Now, before I leave, do you have any questions?"

"Where's Elluka? Why is she not with you?"

"I do not also know where she is, Yukina. I must go now, you can ask Chartette over there for more. Also, one more thing, don't tell Kyle about me, alright?"

"Uhm...Sure."

Gumillia quickly ran inside the palace, leaving Yukina alone. She looked at the pink-haired woman behind her a few feet away. She shrugged, deciding to question her instead.

"E-Excuse me miss, can I-"

"Oh my, is that you? Are you the great Yukina Freesis, prodigious author?!" She squealed to which Yukina nodded to reply. Chartette quickly pulled her into a hug, and Yukina found herself to be quickly losing air and in danger of having her bones crushed. _Boy, Chartette's so strong!_ "I'm Chartette Langley, your biggest fan! pleased to meet you!" she let her go and stretched out her hand. Yukina shook it gently, afraid to be crushed. If this would go on for any longer, she would be dead in a few minutes. _What an interesting conversation this will turn out to be..._


	9. The Rise Of The Undead

**Over 400 views! (Sorry if I annoy you with the counting, I'm just so happy...) And 4 followers now! Thanks for that! Since it's Friday, I'm gonna update twice maybe, **maybe maybe**...I just don't want Margarita Blankenheim**

**BTW:**

**Still taking suggestions! Like for PRIMA/Prim, Luka/Elluka, Nekomura Iroha/MEIKO(?)/Abyss I.R, etc.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Beelzenia, Imperial City - Chartette Langley.~

Chartette happily answered each and every one of Yukina's questions with out fail, her eyes gleaming with each new one. Yukina could tell how much the woman liked her, but she decided to focus on her questions for the meantime and probably gush at having a fan later on. "That's all, Ms. Langely, I'll be going now." She tucked the pencil back at her ear and left. "Wait!" Chartette called as Yukina turned around the corner, headed for the gates leading to outside the city. "Yes? What is it?"

"Don't you want a tour of Beelzenia? I'd love to give you one!" Chartette's eyes shone with hope. She wished hard that Yukina would allow her to do so. She wanted to spend some more time with her favorite author. "Sure, if you don't mind..."

Before she knew it, Yukina was being crushed by Chartette's hug once more. "Oh, thank you, thank you soooooooooo muccccchhhhhhhhhhh!" Once she let go, Yukina took in a deep breath, relieved.

OoOoOoOo

"And there's the pub, where my friend always goes to, and there's the inn, and the Retasan Fortress, and..."

Chartette droned on and on while Yukina struggled to keep up. It was so hard to keep up with the enthusiastic woman. Passing by a cemetery a few minutes later, she spotted a woman laughing maniacally. " And here we- Oh, hey, Ney!" Chartette giggled and waved while Ney turned to face them. On her face was the twisted smile of evil and in her hand was a wine glass.

The Glass of Conchita.

Yukina's eyes widened, frightened by the woman in front of them, who was still cackling evilly. She knew of the dangers possessing a Vessel of Sin.

Kyle proved it.

Rilliane proved it.

The Gula Disease proved it.

Ney-Ney was now proving it. "Marlon has declared war on Beelzenia already, haven't you known, Chartette?" She said, raising the Vessel up in the air. "Wh-You're creeping me out now, Ney..." She replied, cowering slightly.

"Of course I am! That's what I'm supposed to do, you know!" After another session of evil laughs, she continued. "Now, the bodies of the dead shall rise and fall under my command! Woe to the victims of the Gula Disease, brought by the Glass of Conchita, owned by the warlord who brought upon the Epitome of Gluttony, it is I, Ney Marlon, the new possessor of the Glass. I now command you to awake from your eternal slumber and wreck this place and its foolish populace!"

Exactly as she had commanded, the dead rose, producing a foul scent in the air. Watching Chartette and Yukina run away, Ney laughed, her eyes showing nothing but her own insanity.

OoOoOoOo

"We have to warn everyone!" Yukina panted, struggling to keep her pencil from falling while Chartette dragged her. They ran inside the Imperial City, where a few others were warned of the danger that lurked nearby. Yukina was left by Chartette, who drew her giant sword and rushed outside the city towards the where the un-dead soldiers of Ney were.

Forced to stay inside, Yukina fervently prayed for her new-found friend's safety. After a while, not being able to stand it anymore, she sneaks off. Seeing Lilliane a safe distance from the battle ground, she approaches her.

"What are you doing here outside? It's not safe!" Lilliane exclaimed while Yukina asked what was she doing so far from the fortress. "I resigned. I can't stand those freak Beelzenians anymore! The fortress is theirs now, so what do I have to do? I'm only the 'guard'!". The horse she was on neighs, and Lilliane rides off, leaving Yukina. She run, staying hidden until she reached the pub where she was from before. Inside were Lilliane and Germaine, talking about the Lucifenian Revolution. Going a bit further, away from the cemetery, she ran into Gumillia once more.

"Yukina! We should get away from here. I intend on visiting Kyle with Germaine as my bodyguard, and you should get back to your family! They're probably worried sick about you!"

"No! I'm going with you! I'm the daughter of a family that's close to Kyle while you two are being hunted down along with Elluka! I'm going with you, Gumillia!"

Gumillia shook her head and called for Germaine, who soon arrived. They left Beezlenia and arrived in Lucifenia the second they did. Disguising their selves, Gumillia and Germaine wandered the streets, intent on finding out Kyle's motives.

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Coast - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel sat on the sand, gazing out to the horizon. He wondered about his bottle and where could it have been now. Even if he already expressed it to Rilliane, who revealed that she had wished for the same, he was still wondering about its whereabouts. Clarith soon called for him, showing him a letter from the Freesis family, her face full of shock, worry and fear, which was quite unusual. For in the five years that Alexiel had known Clarith, he realized that she could be brave, if no-one would just put her down for her hair color. Handing him the letter and heading for her room, Clarith left Alexiel alone to read the news.

_To Clarith and Allen,_

_My daughter, Yukina, has gone missing for a day now._

_If she arrives there, or if you have an idea about her whereabouts,_

_Tell us immediately, please._

_We had just received news that Beelzenia is under attack by an army of the un-dead victims of the Gula Disease._

_Please be careful yourselves, too._

_ Sincerely,_

_ , Mikina Freesis_

While Alexiel did not give it much of a thought other than of her family's condition, Clarith nearly had a heart attack upon finding out of the girl's disappearance. Deciding to inform Michaela and Rilliane, they head off for the forest.


	10. The Punishment I Deserve

**Got bored and decided to update...Thanks for the views, can't wait for next Friday for some reason...Not because there's no class on sat. I'd still have MTAP training (It's a math thing). Moving on...**

**BTW:**

**The Epitome of...: The events of the sin songs, like the disappearances of those ladies in Venomania, people getting eaten by Conchita,etc.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment - Rilliane Lucifen d' Autriche~

Her emerald eyes widened at the news. The sweet little girl she had grown to be so fond of was now missing! While she thought of a way to help in the search, she didn't realize that Rilliane was slipping away herself.

Alexiel did, and stared at his fading sister, who was frightened herself. He helplessly watched the edge of her dress disappear, while Clarith and Michaela were still talking. Alexiel's eyes scanned his sister's spirit frantically, seeing her frightened expression, she clung onto him desperately, but in vain.

A spirit could have no contact with the living.

She sobbed quietly, feeling so unusual and scared. Seeing her arms gone, she saw her chest fading, too. Her neck...Her chin...Looking at Alexiel one last time, she mouthed 'I haven't moved on yet!' before vanishing into nothingness.

She was gone. Her spirit was no longer in the same dimension as the others.

OoOoOoOo

She opened her eyes, seeing nothing but everlasting darkness surrounding her like a thick blanket. She tried to stand, but tripped. Looking down, she saw her hands and feet wrapped up in chains in the colors of red and blue. Kneeling down, she felt scared and alone. What little memories she had left were being taken away, the strands becoming loose by the second. She clutched her head tightly, trying to get them back, but in vain.

She was no-one.

~EC: 505 - Marlon, ? - ?~

A woman admired her newly-made doll. Born with the appearance of the 'Pretentious Mother', she also looked alike to a woman that a certain prince fell in love with. She twirled her now-pink hair around her finger, walking around the doll. Admiring it, she laughed evilly, her sanity long gone after an incident that nearly killed her. _At last...The Vessel of Sloth...The Clockworker's Doll...My vessel...It lacks a demon, however...I must wait yet, for The Epitome of Pride is not yet over...The 'Story of Evil'..._She carried the doll carefully inside an abandoned cottage. Looking at the other items in the room, she knew that her goal would soon be accomplished. If only she knew where The Epitome of Wrath would be unleashed... But that didn't matter. The news would come to her ears soon enough about a very,_very _angry little girl...

~EC: ? - ? - ?~

She didn't know who she was anymore. She had no idea at all who she was, what she had done, and why she was here, stuck in this oblivion of darkness. She spent her days alone in misery and longing. How she wished to have at least one tiny fragment of who she had been to answer at least a few of her multitudes of questions. Hugging her knees close to her chest and burying her face between them, she cried bitter tears.

An endless amount of time passed. She raised up her head and saw an angel in front of her. At least, that was what she thought. The boy in front of her was chained just like herself, alone in oblivion. She reached out for him but the moment she touched his cold hand, his image shattered before her very eyes. She withdrew her hand immediately, afraid of being hit by the shards of glass flying around. Her surroundings suddenly shook as a woman laughed at her evilly. If she could see, she would have thought the woman to be smiling.

_"This is your rightful punishment, silly little girl..."_

_"The punishment for bringing forth the Epitome of Pride throughout Evillous..."_

_"You'll never be able to escape from this prison of darkness oblivion,..."_

_"Vanagloria..."_

Her head throbbed in pain as images flowed into it...Memories...Of who she had been...She laughed bitterly at herself; she earned herself this punishment, bringing forth the Epitome of the Most Deadly Sin of All: Pride. Even after she had been gone, she was still free, devoid of any punishment until now. She saw the boy's shocked expression, his outreached hand trying to grab her and pull her into his arms, but it was far too late for that.

She stopped 'being' 5 years ago...

Her laughs echoed all around her, filling the empty void her environment was. She had no intention of returning to that time...The time that she was still 'being'...

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Town Outskirts - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Somehow, Alexiel had found his way here, back to his home. He decided to confront Kyle, to tell him that Michaela was doing well, to tell him about the wars. After all, even if he had passed to him the crown, he was still the rightful monarch of Lucifenia, not Kyle or even Rilliane. The intentions the people set for her was to be used during a war; to unite two countries and call for peace.

The moment he stepped into the town itself, he caught sight of a woman with green hair accompanied by another woman in red and a young girl. Approaching them, he saw that it was his 'sister', Gumillia and Yukina, the missing girl.

"Yukina!" his stern voice caught her attention. She was apparently going with Germaine and Gumillia, who were buying new clothes. "You're family's been worried sick looking for you!" He still did not care much for the girl, but if it kept Clarith from having a heart attack, it would be worth it dragging her behind back to their home in Marlon. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Lucifen, what brings you here?" she made no eye contact with him, and was pretending to be like the annoying brat Alexiel thought of her when she was still nine.

"What are you doing here, so far from your home?"

"It's your fault, you know. If you just answered my questions properly..."

"Do you understand what 'Not wanting To Talk About It' means?"

"Unfortunately, no. Could you please tell me?"

Alexiel growled as she put on the most innocent expression she could manage. Soon, Germaine and Gumillia came out of the shop behind her, wearing their newly-bought clothes as disguises. "Oh, Allen! What a surprise to find you here!" Germaine's face lit up as she ruffled his already-messy hair. When he glanced at the girl, Alexiel saw her smirking while Gumillia was heading off, ahead of them by a few meters or so. "Where are you going, lil' bro?" Germaine smiled at him. He was catching up to her height rather quickly. He reached her chin now.

"I'm headed for the palace. Why do you ask?"

"We're going there, too. Want to join us?"

"Just keep the child away from me."

"Sure."

They walked, side by side, unaware of the dangers that would face them in the weeks to come.


	11. The Demonic Kyle

**Thanks for the favs and follows, guys! Waiting for Cahills vs. Vespers 4: Shatterproof to be published! Also, does anyone know the codes for The Medusa Plot, A King's Ransom and Dead of Night? I can't get the table in the last one...PM me! Also, I kinda used the idea A-chana had in Paint a Sun, in which Kyle and Ney met and he painted a picture of her.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon - ?,? - ?~

"My little doll, make sure that the seed you hold is tainted with evil all the more and the one that serves would also be too, despite the role it would play..."

The woman ran her hand through the green hair of the life-sized toy before her. Despite not being awake yet, it seemed to nod in approval.

_"Yes, creator..."_

"Good, now go back to sleep..."

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Lucifenian Royal Palace, Royal Chamber - Kyle Marlon~

Kyle's gaze stayed on a particular painting. One that he had painted years ago when a child, his mother's relative, visited them in Marlon. He recalled how the setting sun brought out her golden hair and eyes. She was so quiet but Kyle grew fond of her that day and was disappointed that she had to leave so soon.

He also remembered his art tutor, Margaret, who he believed was a victim of foul play, despite the 'official' reports that it was sickness that had done her in. He also recalled that she looked like Michaela and the woman from his dream who he called 'Eve' and who called him 'Adam'.

A knock came from outside. Opening the door, he saw Meille, a meek but diligent young lady. She informed him that there were people who wished to talk with him. Going to the throne room, where they awaited, he saw a familiar face. One of a little girl that was born after Keel and Mikina eloped from Mikina's father. Keel was by long, an orphan who had just inherited his parents' business.

"It's been a while, Yukina."

She seemed surprised for a moment, but it quickly disappeared as she composed herself. "My king, please, you are mistaken." she quietly replied, kneeling low. He assumed that she slipped away to explore and didn't want to be found out. Nodding his head, he continued. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I believe my friends Gale and Allen do." Millia was the pseudonym Gumillia had used for the meanwhile while Germaine used 'Mei', wanting one easily memorized.

After his talk with 'Gale', Kyle motioned for the others to leave, feeling that Allen wanted it that way. "Kyle. I gave you the throne because I thought you were a good leader, but what is the reason for your wars, now? Don't tell me you also forgot about the famine!" he exclaimed. Allen was beginning to doubt Kyle's abilities now, and felt something different about him that reminded him of Rilliane, strangely.

"Allen, I know what I'm doing. I'm sending out some supplies now, actually. If all you have come for is to complain, I suggest you leave."

"Forgive me for raising my voice, but I can't leave; I'm with Gale, Mei ad the child."

"Oh, in that case then, you may now join them. I'm feeling generous enough to offer you to stay here for the night, you know."

"Thank you, then."

The conversation quickly finished, and Kyle announced to Yukina and the others that they may stay for the night, since twilight quickly fell upon them. Thanking him, they were quickly ushered out by Meille, who led them to their rooms.

~EC:? - ?,? - ?~

She listened quietly to the song playing in her mind. _He_ used to sing it to her, and only recently had she learned of its origins. The Story of The South and The North. She also liked to hum to a few more songs she had made up: one about her past, one about _him_ and his feelings for her, and another one about her feelings after an event she didn't want to relive again.

She hummed quietly, unaware of what dangers _he_ was going through right now. Yet, even if she knew, she was still powerless, unable to do anything. The darkness that many claimed she was born from was now her eternal prison. This was the punishment many had longed for her to receive. Karma, they said, would get the best of her one day.

And it exactly did.

And so, like what the woman said, she was never to be free once more from the thorns _he_ had protected her from for so long. _He_ hadn't failed in his duty by that, but, she was still a bit sad at not beig able to see _him_ again for all of eternity.

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Shou Freesis~

"I have to find sis..."

Shou got up from his desk with pure determination etched in his heart. Nearly two days had past and Yukina had still not returned. He knew that she wasn't on Marlon anymore, because he and his father has searched every single crook and cranny and hideout without fail but still hadn't found her. He knew that his family would be very worried, but finding Yukina would make up for it. Writing a note and kissing Aile good-bye, he followed his sister's footsteps and left for the ports.

It was still early morn when he arrived at Lucifenia, and going to the town outskirts near The Forest of Eldoh, he heard a commotion coming from there. Not even bothering to think twice, he dashed towards its source.

Soon enough, he found his sister, panting and her dress covered in dirt, leaning on the scarred Tree of Eldoh. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him far from behind her. When he looked behind her, he saw Gumillia locked in a battle with Kyle. She was attacking him with all kinds of spells, but he didn't seem the slightest bit. Shou was horrified at the King's appearance, which resembled that of a demon. He had six wings growing from his back and looked far from the nice King he and his family had known.

Kyle flew off, leaving an injured Gumillia, who he had thrown to the ground from a height of six feet. While Germaine attended to the former's injuries, Yukina talked to him with a slightly stern tone.

"Shou, what are you doing, running away from home! One child is enough for mother and father, but two!"

"What were you doing running off, anyways, sister?"

"Finding out the truth behind the Story of Evil, Shou."

"Will you return to us afterwards, then?"

"Perhaps...After Kyle has turned back to normal..."

"Deal, then."

Alexiel soon ushered them towards the monastery, where Clarith awaited for his return. She was quite surprised at the situation and offered to take care of them while he, Gumillia and Germaine returned Kyle to normal. While the two children slept, Alexiel brought out an old sword. The one he used whenever he and Leonhart would duel. He sharpened it, feeling that he may need it again.


	12. The Truth I Longed For

**Awfully bored now...Please PM me for any news about 39 Clues...I suck at action scenes...Don't own Recollective Orgel or translation...**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Elphegort,Forest of Bewilderment - Germaine Avadonnia~

Waiting for something was never good with Germaine Avadonnia.

Her patience worn thin, she paced around the Old Tree. Two weeks had come and gone,yet Kyle remained hidden. The townsfolk would get suspicious if this was to remain for any more longer. It was an inappropriate time, yet Allen had woken her up and told her that they must get ready. She nearly tripped on the miniature tree beside Eldoh. Michaela. Clarith remained at the monastery to look after Shou and Yukina, despite the latter's protests that she could look after both of them just fine. Allen before her poised himself, prepared to draw his sword for battle at any given time. While Gumillia entertained herself by playing with magic, obviously not bothered by the glare she received with her glasses.

Soon, they heard the flapping of wings. Looking up, they saw the dark figure of Kyle, descending from the sky. Almost as soon as he touched the earth, Germaine and Allen charged at him, making sure to keep Gumillia away from them.

"_You think you fools could take on me?!_"

"Of course, I could!" Germaine backed a bit as he swiped his claws at them while Allen ducked and kicked his legs. Kyle staggered for a moment, but quickly regained composure. He swiped at them again and snapped, his fangs slightly injuring Allen's cheek, for the boy came up too early. Allen swung at him, making sure to get out his way if he would counterattack.

"_Backstabbers and liars deserve to die!_"

As the fight continued, Gumillia added the finishing touches to her spell. Hopefully, it could at least knock him unconscious or at the best, turn him back to normal. She quickly unleashed it upon him, but, it had no effect but for a field of sorts. Allen and Germaine tumbled back, scratched and injured. Nevertheless, the field acted as no protection and a few seconds later, Kyle charged for them...

OoOoOoOo

_"N-No... They're gonna get-"_

_"Michaela,dear...You could save them..."_

_"What could I do? I'm no longer in their dimension..."_

_"Having a human body, it matters not. What truly matters is your heart..."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Of course...Do what you can to save them..."_

_"O...Kay...Huh?Master? Master Eldoh?"_

OoOoOoOo

Germaine struggled to get on her feet and to her sword. Allen behind her lost consciousness and had a nasty wound on the head while Gumillia, despite being hurt herself, repeatedly tried to use magic to heal him. Just as she was about to grab the hilt, Kyle stepped on her hand, digging the heel of his boot into it as she yelled in pain. She shut her eyes tight, anticipating the attack of the man. But it never came. An angelic voice instead broke the silence that wavered.

_"A music box whose golden spring was distorted..."_

_"The melody that cannot be played is a love song..."_

_"A music box that disappeared i the shadow of history..."_

_"A jewelry box cannot be opened..."_

Everyone-Everything seemed to come to a stop, even time. Gumillia looked up from treating Allen as her beloved friend sang. Germaine saw something glowing brightly on Kyle's chest. It shone so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes. When it faded a bit, Gumillia fired another spell at Kyle, who turned back to normal and collapsed. Exhausted, she joined her friends, succumbing to her fatigue.

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Anonymous Coast - Clarith Nestuma~

It was already 3 before Clarith decided to search for them. 3 hours had passed, yet none had returned. Shou clung to her dress, also holding onto Yukina's hand. As the girl held the oil lamp a few feet from her, they followed, unsure of what to find.

They arrived at the bloody scene at the center of the forest. Clarith breathed a sigh of relief seeing Michaela was unharmed. Shou let go as he and Yukina tried to carry Gumillia while Clarith attended to Allen. When Gumillia stirred, both children were obviously happy. They carefully carried Germaine while Clarith did Allen, leaving Kyle to get up himself.

At the infirmary inside the monastery, the three rushed about, collecting the medicines Gumillia asked for while she also did a few healing spells again, using what little she had left before she had to rest again. Soon, after managing to find some aloe, Gumillia added some of it to the dressing of Allen's wound. He groaned as she did so, trying to turn to lie on his side, stopped by Shou at the last moment.

"How are you now?" Clarith spoke up, breaking the eerie silence to which Allen groaned in pain a reply: "Kyle's gonna be so dead!" he hissed. "I heard that!" Kyle yelled from another bed, sitting up and grasping his shell pendant tightly, mumbling inaudible things about his mother. He looked over to Yukina and Shou. 'When are you going back?"

"After you and the others are patched up." The girl replied, smiling a bit seeing her friend was okay. Germaine stumbled through the doorway from the kitchen, leaning on the door frame. "Anyone got anything for a migraine? That jerk!" She spat at Kyle's direction. "I'll get you some pills!" Clarith's hands scattered about the cupboard, knocking a few bottles down. She grabbed one and gave it to Germaine. "Here." The other woman drank it and asked Kyle what were his plans.

"I'm going back to Marlon..." He grumbled. "I'm seeking answers...Answers hidden from me for so long..." He paused and looked down, his fringe covering his face. Everyone felt the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Kyle's head shot up. His navy-blue eyes blazed with determination as did his expression. His expression turned into one of seriousness as he said the only thing on his mind for the past 5 hours when he turned back to normal.

"The truth that I longed for..."


	13. The Strange Woman At The Door

**Prefazio! Worked on this for a week  -_-" Shame on me...Borrowed 3 books from Library, The Lost Hero,In Too Deep and Viper's Nest. My eyes are burning from fatigue...Thanks for the review, melovefanfics...Please review too, the one who's reading this...PLEASE?  
**

* * *

~EC:505 - Hawk Sea - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel watched as Yukina led herself and Shou inside the cabin as the former allies of Lucifenia,mercenaries of what used to be the Asmodean Company, attack their ship. 'Pirates...' he heard Kyle mutter under his breath. He wasn't sure if any of them were ready to take on them but Kyle, as the injuries he had sustained were still fresh, the aloe dressing still intact. Clarith grabbed a pair of small daggers hidden in her socks while Germaine, despite still having a migraine, drew her sword. The men attacked them a few seconds later. As he blocked the attack of one, he recalled their supposed execution. Drowning. Not as painful as Rilliane's but would probably take longer to complete. He slashed at the man, who had backed off, stumbled and fell off the ship and into the raging sea below. He turned around and locked in combat with another. The other man quickly fell dead as Alexiel smiled a bit, recalling all the times his sister ordered him to 'get rid of' someone and the emptiness he felt afterwards.

OoOoOoOo

Clarith may have no access to any education, but the one thing she was good at was short-distance combat. _Two down... Who wants to come next?_ She looked around her, crossing her arms in such a manner that her daggers were just above her shoulders. Charging at one of them, she stabbed him at the back...

Oh, the cry of death was deafening.

OoOoOoOo

Soon, every single one was gone. As Yukina and Shou crawled out,they were surprised to see a gigantic octopus rise from the sea._Give me a break..._Alexiel thought. He glanced at Gumillia and saw her eyes sparkle with amazement. He knew he saw that expression before...The next thing he knew was that she was fiddling with the cannon and aiming it at the brow. The ball hit the octopus with a loud _BOOM!_

As the giant creature vanished under the sea, Gumillia sighed sadly, saying something about a waste. When he asked her how could such a giant thing existed, she replied with a wink: 'Elluka'.

They soon arrived at Marlon, where Yukina and Shou run through the streets to their home. Alexiel helped Germaine off the sick, noticing her slightly green face. She swung an arm around him as he dragged her. As they moved on slowly, he looked around him and declared that the rumors of Marlon being the 'Blue Kingdom' because of the sea were true. The children ran ahead while Kyle and Gumillia somehow managed to keep up while still walking, as to not leave Alexiel and Germaine behind. Arriving at the mansion, Alexiel found a certain sorceress who loved octopuses at the gate to the Freesis' home.

"Elluka! Its so nice of you to visit us!" Yukina greeted her with a smile. The woman turned around slowly. A surprised expression crossed her face but quickly vanished. "Oh, I take it you're the daughter of Keel?" she asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. Gumillia,Yukina and Shou raised an eyebrow each. They were sure that Elluka knew the girl enough to at least know her name, yet her 'Elluka' was, calling Yukina as just 'Keel's daughter'. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" the girl politely replied. "Is your daddy home, child? I would like to ask him something, and also to the lady there behind you..." a poorly disguise smile spread across her face.

Alexiel felt himself shudder as she turned to him, the creepy smile still present. It was worse than the time that Minis presented the octopus that Marlon had given to her as a gift.

His mouth fell open as Yukina and Shou led her inside without any further questioning. Something smelled fishy to him, and it was _not_ the market a few kilometers behind them, even if the foul smell still reached his nostrils, which did no help with Germaine's weight on his shoulder as he wanted to collapse then and now. He followed inside and was glad when Shou told him to lay Germaine down on the couch to rest for a while while the sea-sickness subsided. He followed the boy further in the mansion, with a feeling that there would be another battle.

~EC: 505 - Marlon, ? - ?~

A little doll sat on a wooden bench, looking more like an abandoned girl. Its lifeless green eyes stared at the dirt ground before it. Hidden from curious eyes, the eternal prison its womb has become contains another little girl, whose petty pride cost her her life. Its creator had left her, saying that she needed to find someone who could represent _Acedia, _as the 'Story of Evil' was beginning to drop its curtains. Its hair danced along in the gentle zephyr that surrounded it and only it, nothing else. It embraced it, as if welcoming it like an old friend. The zephyr gently whispered into its ear of the evil that it would face, hand-in-hand with another, one who resembled the husband and suitor of those who fell in love of those who looked like it.

Its lifeless self seemed to nod, despite being asleep, never to awake until another Epitome would be unleashed. _Aceidia's_ its creator had told it. The doll continued to slumber within its bonds of _sin__..._

~EC:? - ? - ?~

This little girl kept singing her lullaby. The Story of The South and The North was something she never got tired of. She longed to meet someone, especially _him._ His face struck something within her. She knew she was getting too close than she should be, but he was the only thing on her mind since she stopped 'being'...

Another song was made up and another and another. They were her only comfort. Sometimes, she could hear him singing along with her, and she would make up more so that she could hear his voice a little more longer. This time, she made up one about a little girl, stuck in a room, shielded from the outside world's grasp all while being surrounded by unusual artifacts, or 'collectibles' as her father had called them, that were very familiar to her. It didn't have a nice ending, like most of her songs. She sung a new one, about an event in her past that she had experienced along with _him_. The twilight they used to be so afraid of, now she longed to see it.

_"Lets divide the twilight between us two..."_

_"I'll be the day..."_

_"I'll be the night..."_

_"And when we hold hands, a beautiful orange sky is formed..."_


	14. The Duel

**Did the last chap not show? It won't on my com...;_; Anyways, thanks for the views and likes and favs and reviews...Now waiting for Trust No One 'till Dec. 6...I can't update much for this week maybe, because on Mon-Thurs I'm joining Drums and Bugles group, and on Fri is our Field demo in school...I'm still taking suggestions for the plot, in case you're wondering! It's hard writing if two peeps (people) share the same body. Whew!**

**BTW:**

**Irina Clockworker/Abyss I.R. - ?(I'm serious. It's unknown. They say it's MEIKO or Iroha, but MOTHY didn't confirm it, but then again, when does he ever confirm stuff?)**

**Kiruru Clockworker - ? (Look up in the wiki. It's unknown, but I say it's Kiyoteru.) **

**Lukana Octo - Megurine Luka, Venomania's harem girl. (He got her preggo)**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Keel Freesis~

Keel paced back and forth while Mikina looked at him with sad eyes. _Weeks_ had gone by yet none of their children had returned. Not even a sign of their safety was found.

_"Father! Mother!"_

Keel looked up and wondered whether he was hallucinating or not. Running towards him was Shou and behind him was his pride, Yukina.

He and Mikina hugged the children tightly. Soon, Aile came downstairs, wondering what the noise was about and joined them. They stayed like that for a minute before 'Elluka' decided to reveal her presence in the doorway. Composing himself quickly, he asked, "Elluka, what is it you seek for?". He felt something different about her and was sure that Mikina had sensed it too. The woman in dark robes gave another creepy smile before continuing,"I'd like to talk to you." she glanced at his wife and children with a look of disgust "Alone." she finished with a stern tone. "Well, as you wish then. Dear," he turned back to his family while Mikina ushered the children out of the room, telling them to play upstairs instead.

Yukina, however, insisted that she must serve Elluka some black tea first. "It's her favorite, right?" She said, putting on an innocent face. Elluka shook her head "There's no need to, girl. I'm not fond of it..."

Gumillia seemed to be surprised. She had seen Elluka drink _way_ too much black tea at the palace back then. She hid herself nearby after making sure that no-one could see her eavesdropping on them. She knew it was wrong to do so, but the errors her mentor had made were far too big to make her the real deal. After all, someone else was pulling some strings behind the stage all along...

OoOoOoOo

Kyle was wandering in the garden, where he and Michaela had first met, where he had given her a shell pendant necklace as a token of his love. He no longer mourned for her. They were gone the moment he turned back to normal, his feelings. Instead, he thought of her as a dear friend, nothing more. The singing voice that had saved him, he was sure it was hers, but _how_? The dead do not sing, their voices unheard by the ears of the living.

He sat down on the edge of the stone well. He despised himself for being such a coward and for causing so much pain. He had been blinded and played like a fiddle for so long. He had heard of Ney's own insanity and how she was _still_ rampaging multiple towns with her un-dead army. Beelzenia and Lucifenia were nearly reduced to a crumble, the Retasan Fortress doing no good against the army. He knew where she would strike next.

Marlon.

She was to come in a day, and almost as soon as the people had heard about it, they prepared for the onslaught. Storing necessities, finding a place to evacuate to, sharpening their swords and whatnot. They wanted to be prepared for her. It was sudden,yes, but who would expect the battle commander of Marlon to succumb to insanity and attack multiple countries with the undead? No-one would, for sure. Kyle himself decided that he would help them, attack her,face her right in the center of danger. Nothing would hold him back now

_"AAAAAGGHHHH!"_

He run inside the mansion. Inside, he saw Keel on the floor unconscious and Germaine trying to carry him. In another corner were Gumillia and Elluka, who both seemed to be locked in battle.

_"Give me back my body, Irina!"_ Gumillia yelled loudly. Kyle looked at her, at Elluka, at her, Elluka, and so on and so forth. What they meant by these 'bodies' he had absolutely _no_ idea.

'Elluka',however, just cackled evilly. _"Glad you showed up, sister! This time, you'll pay!" _she threw a spell at the other and teleported to outside, in the garden. Gumillia dodged the ball of magic and chased her. She looked around her, yet found no sight of the woman. Then she heard the same sinister laugh from before. Looking up, she saw 'Elluka'-No, _Irina_ sitting on the roof, crossing her legs. "I believed our last duel was left unfinished for a bit under 400 years. Why not let's continue it now, shall we?"

_"I'll have your hide!"_ Gumillia cursed. She had been keeping it a secret for a while, that Elluka was forced out of her current body and had taken refuge within Gumillia's current one. Now, she would get it back from Irina. She would have to actually _kill_ her, if she had to. Okay, maybe not. Kiriru would be disappointed if she would. But still, she needed her body, well, actually Lukana Octo's, if she wanted to continue her quest.

She began to chant a spell. Quietly, it slowly formed into one she had tried to accomplish years ago and had failed. 'Elluka' looked at her with daring eyes. Her sister-in-law-to-be wasn't the one she had grown fond of anymore. Gumillia paid no attention to her and instead focused on her spell. 'Elluka' herself was chanting a new spell she had made. The most dangerous one so far.

They can't turn back now. There would be no mercy for each other.

Then they attacked.


	15. The Unknown Sister

**What a busy week! Drums and Bugles 4 days straight then field demo on Friday! Glad it's over...Now, I'm gonna present Chap 15! Thanks for the review again, melovefanfics!**

**BTW:**

**Gretel- Kagamine Rin- The girl in Tale of Moonlit Abandonment. Meta Salmhofer's daughter and Hansel's twin sister.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Yukina Freesis~

Her little feet flew down the staircase as fast as they could, her siblings at her heels. She heard her fathers yell and soon found him on the floor with a small pool of blood around him, Germaine beside him trying to help him. Aile let out a gasp and ran towards him, nearly falling down the stairs were it not that Shou grabbed her in the nick of time.

As Yukina and Shou helped Germaine while Aile called their mother, they heard a number of powerful blasts. "Sis! What was that?!" Shou yelled, trying to make his voice louder than the blasts. Covering their ears, Yukina shouted back, "I don't know!" She turned back to the staircase and saw Aile and Mikina descending it. "Children!" Their mother yelled, "Get yourself away from here! I'll deal with your father!" Aile was shoved into her older siblings' arms as Mikina picked Keel up, telling Germaine and Allen to go outside and see what's wrong.

Yukina, Shou and Aile ran to their room. Opening the doors to the balcony, they watched.

OoOoOoOo

Abyss I.R just had it.

Despite all of her attacks at Elluka, the damned woman won't die! She remembered the time whenever she would practice magic with her, Elluka would always fall back and start crying at her attacks. Kiruru was always there to treat her wounds back then.

Abyss nearly threw up at the thought of Elluka and _her_ brother going out, despite knowing well that it had already happened in the past. She blasted another spell, which Elluka dodged with no effort, and countered her attack quickly. _"Aceidia!"_ Elluka chanted. Abyss recognized the spell at once. She remembered how often it backfired on Elluka whenever she would use it. She remembered telling her, _"It puts people to sleep. Even you"_ She looked back at Elluka's temporarily-green eyes. There was no hate within them, unlike her own. Abyss felt the spell hit her, making no attempt to dodge it in the first place. She fell to the ground, her eyes heavy. Her spirit was falling, she felt. Her eyes closed.

_"Now, go to sleep..."_

Ironic that she was the one who made the vessel for it herself.

OoOoOoOo

Germaine and Allen arrived at the scene too late. Kyle just stood nearby, seemingly paralyzed. He shook his head twice, as if to clear his mind. Elluka was now in her 'proper' body. She twirled a strand of pink hair around her finger and smiled. A red Abyssinian cat was roaming nearby, noticing the woman, it began to run. Elluka caught it, picked it up, ruffled its fur and gave it a soft kiss on the head before letting it go. The cat left, having what seemed like a confused look on its face as it ran off. Elluka gave a small smile and a soft sigh before turning to them. "Sorry for any damage I might have done, but as you see, I need to get my body back." Gumillia stirred behind her, sighing in relief seeing her mentor in her proper form.

_"Hee~y!"_

Looking up, she saw the children waving from the balcony. "Are you alright?" Little Aile yelled. "We're fine!" Gumillia replied, waving back. "Good! _Now_ I can serve some black tea!" Yukina giggled with glee, running to the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

Tea was served quite conveniently that afternoon along with a few biscuits. Keel was there, a little bandage covering his forehead, sipping along with the others. Kyle was the one who broke the silence. "Is there any chance that you know where..._Mother_ is?". Mikina looked at him questioningly. She knew, most of the time he spent as a youth was avoiding her as much as possible. And now he was actually _finding_ her? Succumbing to curiosity, she asked. "Why do you ask?" It took a while before he replied, "I want answers."

Keel looked up from his cup and spoke. "I have one about your family, specifically, your sister." He said. "Do tell." Kyle urged. At least one answer he'd get, and he was delighted with that. "You...You may want to put your cup down first..." Doing as Keel said, Kyle put down the porcelain cup and sat down, waiting for him to continue. "You remember the painting you did years ago? The one of a little girl?" An image flashed within his mind. _Neiru..._"Yes. I remember..." Kyle replied.

There was a long silence. Yukina was curious at what her father was implying and Allen was just the same and so was Germaine. Gumillia and Elluka knew what Keel would say next.

"She's your sister. Half-sister, to be exact. Yours and Allen's" Mikina continued for her husband, closing her eyes as she did so. Alexiel nearly spitted out his tea wile Kyle nearly fell from his chair. Germaine and Yukina's jaws fell to the floor, as did Shou and Aile's. Clarith's eyes just widened, nearly dropping her cup. "_What!?_" Alexiel and Kyle yelled at the same time while Keel nodded. "Your mother, Kyle, Prim...She seduced Arth and as a result, became pregnant with Neiru...Or the reincarnation of Gretel, Ney Marlon, also known as Ney Futapie." Alexiel choked on his biscuit. Coughing it out, he gasped, "_Ney!?__" "I was betrothed to my half-sister's half-sister?" _came their surprised outbursts.

"Whoa, hold it for a while, will you?" Keel stopped to take a sip, leaving Mikina to continue. "Yes, Ney. She was the reincarnation of Gretel. I'm sure you know her as one of the twins who released the Seven Deadly Sins, right? Elluka, if you will..." Elluka nodded, continuing where Mikina left off. "Years ago, I predicted that Arth's first daughter would be Gretel's reincarnation. Of course, almost as soon as Prim knew, she asked Mikina to let her have the Venom Sword for a while. Seducing Arth with it, Ney was born and given away to someone else. Who is that, I'm afraid it's beyond my knowledge."

"So _that's_ where the sword went all those years ago!" Shou exclaimed, pointing a finger. Mikina's head hung low as Keel whispered a few words in her ear.

"Is that why mother and father were not afraid when Rilliane and I were born?" Alexiel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe, yes. Rilliane was Arth's _second_ daughter, after all." Elluka grabbed a biscuit. "Does this clear things up a little, Kyle?" Glancing at the man, she saw his confused face.

_"I have a sister...I have another sister...And she's Gretel..."  
_

A sudden flash of pain went through his head. Clutching it tightly as it throbbed, he placed his arms on his knees, bending over.

_"My daughter, that looks...Wonderful..."_

"Your mother should be here soon..."  


_"Father, where's Hansel?"_

_"Look! I have figured out how light moves in water!"  
_

_"Hansel! You take care of the henchman while I do the same for the witch!"_

_"Why did you...How could you...You caused our mother's deaths! Our_ **_true _**_mother's!"_

_"Where did I go wrong...My dear...Please tell me,...Where did I go wrong?"_


	16. The Confrontation

**Sorry if last chap was crappy,wrote it at 2.A.M...Yea, anyways...Elluka's back and the final face-off's nearly there! (DIE PRIM!) Im considering some uncanon death here...Hehehe...I put in a bad pun there...WHY DID KEEL DIE!? MIKINA TOO!? I like them too much for that!But MOTHY won't allow a happy ending, won't he? Last revolver was enough!**

**BTW:**

**Prim (The stupid evil *****) -PRIMA**

**Hedgehog Castle...LOL- Where Handbeat Clocktower takes place.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Castle of Hedgehog - Prim Marlon~

Prim just stared out of the window, looking over the disaster _ Gretel_ was unleashing. Her lips curved into a smile, her hands tapping the velvet armrest and her gaze remaining outside the window, she watched in glee.

Kyle should be arriving soon, she figured out. There and then, she would tell him the truth...Of course, a few lies slipped in wont hurt, wouldn't they?

What he doesn't know won't hurt him, after all.

Turning her head to the staircase, Prim seemed to be waiting for him to suddenly appear and confront her. When he didn't, she turned back to outside the window. _Everything's prim and proper as they should be..._

OoOoOoOo

"Hurry! Finish them off and run!"

Alexiel swung his sword around, twirling it dangerously close to Clarith, who didn't even seem to notice. The undead soldiers quickly fell, as more spawned from the ground. Far off, he could hear Ney laughing manically. His _sister_ laughing manically. Half-blood or whole, she was still his sister along with Rilliane and Germaine. _My family's so screwed up..._He thought, swinging his sword again.

Clarith and Germaine ran ahead, following Kyle's lead. A dagger flew past him, nearly grazing his face. Alexiel heard a quick 'sorry' being muttered before he turned his attention back to the undead. Slaying at least twenty, he followed the others, who were nearly out of sight. "Don't you dare leave me behind!" He yelled at them, dragging his sword behind him.

They stood in front of a tall tower. What was it called- Castle of Hedgehog, right. The reason why it was called that was only known by a few, Alexiel, however, found it comical instead. Kyle advanced forward, slashing away some vines that covered the door. Holding the rust-covered knob tightly, he turned it and went inside.

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Yukina Freesis~

"They left already!?"

Yukina pouted a little. It was still 5 in the afternoon, and her friends were gone! She had wanted to come with them, too! She held her notebook, the one with her notes about the Story of Evil, tightly and prayed for their safety as she had done with Chartette. Looking up after she finished, she saw a note on the table. Quickly opening it, she saw it was for her. Looking at who had left it, she began reading

_Yukina,_

_Sorry I left without telling. It's just that I don't want you to worry about me, you have too much on your hands right now. I'm going to the Castle of Hedgehog to face it, the truth, I mean. My mother has all of the answers I need. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it once I come back, so you can add that to your story. The pieces will all fall into place one day,I guarantee you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kyle Marlon._

Yukina, of course,felt worried for her friend. She had grown fond of him, fond enough to make Keel worried about it. She planned to sneak away again, but decided against it. She sat down and prayed again.

Keel watched her from the corner of the room. His bruise was gone, and so was the bandage. He smiled at his daughter, realizing how much she values her friends. Despite all the trouble he had brought her into, Yukina still liked Kyle. turning to leave, he figured that he would have to help them in a way he could.

~EC:505 - Marlon, ? - ?~

The Clockwork Doll's gears started turning slowly. Belphegort had still failed to find it, but it still seemed to be alive. Its pale white skin shone in the moonlight as another soft breeze blew around it.

It seemed to be thinking about a man who would call it 'daughter' and it would call 'father' but a few centuries would have to pass before that. Acedia and Invidia had to finish their stories first for that to happen. Inside its womb, one called out in vain.

~EC: ? - ? - ?~

She screamed in pain as she felt her side hurt. She knew it had something to do with _him_,but she could do nothing to help him. Whenever he would be hurt, she would be too,she had realized. She choked back sobs as she felt another stab. The chains around her were tightening. She gasped for air, for anything to save themselves, but all in vain.

Was this how those foolish people felt when her petty wrath was aimed at them? She asked herself. Now she understood their pain. She would bear the weight of sin for all of eternity.

Another stab.

Another slash

~EC:505 - Marlon, Castle of Hedgehog - Kyle Marlon~

"That's a lie!"

Kyle's yell echoed within the room. Prim just sat on the velvet armchair, smirking all the while. "It's true. That's the true story...Now Kyle..." She was cut of by a whine from Ney, who was getting irritated,

_"You never notice me! Its all Kyle, Kyle, Kyle! Kyle here, and Kyle there! What about me!? I destroyed Elphegort! I sent Lucifenia into a war! I killed Michaela! I wrecked Marlon and Beelzenia, just because you said so!"_

While Kyle stood rooted in place, Ney continued her rant. She was sick of it. It was always _Adam_ and no _Gretel_! She would change that.

_"You cant always put me down, just because Hansel's not here doesn't mean I can't hurt you! I can and I will!"_

Ney raised up her dagger and before Kyle could react, stabbed Prim in the chest. Kyle dropped to his knees in horror as crimson stained purple.

Drip, drip, drip

Ney continued laughing as she tore off her military coat and revealed an equally red gown underneath.

Banica Conchita's gown.

Before Kyle could prepare himself, Ney charged at him, clawing at him and trying to stab his chest. He tried calling to the others, but no-one came. He looked back to his mother's body as it crumpled to the ground. She truly was a horrible monster. He looked back at Ney and stared into her amber eyes. He loved his half-sister, but what could he do? He felt so déjà vu-ish now, except that it was not 'Hansel' attacking him, but 'Gretel''s current incarnation, his dearly cherished half-sister, Ney Futapie.

He somehow managed to kick her off him as he backed away a bit. Reaching into the side of his belt, he found his sword gone, and into the hands of Ney, who was swinging it around like a child would with a piece of ribbon. As she approached him, he found himself backed into a corner. Trapped, he awaited his death.

It never came.


	17. The Love For Your Family

**Thanks to melovefanfics again...I'm gonna update since there's no class today, even if it's Monday. *Lucky me!* No, I don't mean the noodles...It's almost the end, but I'll probably extend into EC: 990+ Or at least around Avaritia or something. (I use Latin names instead of English ones, ha ha...Tagalog's a bit too hard...) So I'm gonna mess a bit with Hansel/Gretel/Eve/Adam/Meta/Seth here Fu fu fu ...I feel bad for Ney though. She's Neynica for now, eh? There's a very little drop or NeruxLen here, but it's only sibling-like tee-hee! _Bagay sila Kyle at Yukina konti, pero ang edad man nila kasi, ang layo! 31 di Kyle tapos 14 si Yukina. Pareho lang yan ng KAITOxMiku, hindi pwede kasi nagiging pedo na si Kyle/KAITO sa pagkabata ng partner niya._**

**BTW:**

**Hansel- Kagamine Len- Boy from Tale of Moonlit Abandonment. Male twin Eve kidnapped. Meta's son. Gretel's brother,**

**Mariam- Miriam**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Castle of Hedgehog - Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche~

Alexiel parried Ney's attack quickly. Kyle was behind him, running to grab the dagger from within Prim's chest. Ney looked into Alexiel's blue eyes with amber ones and stopped trying to penetrate his defense. The sword she held fell to the floor as she held him tightly. _"Is that you...H-Hansel?"_ she stuttered, caressing his face with her hand. It reeked of the stench of blood.

"Sis...I have no intention of hurting you, but, sorry...I'm not Hansel...I'm your half-brother, Allen...Don't you remember at the palace? You me and Chartette?" Alexiel let down his guard a bit. He noticed a single tear fall from Ney's right eye. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that only 'Hansel' could do that. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't reincarnated.

Ney continued caressing him and eventually pulled him into a hug. _"No! Hansel! you have to remember! It's me, your twin, Gretel!"_ she sobbed. Alexiel returned the hug, figuring that that was what Hansel would have done in his stead. She was like Rilliane at the start at the revolution, an evil girl reduced to a sobbing one. He looked up from her hold on him and saw Kyle, dagger in hand along with something else.

That 'something' was Chartette's Rocket Glove.

Ney wasn't even aware that she was hit, what she knew was that she hit something hard before losing consciousness. Hitting the ceiling, she landed in Alexiel's arms. Alexiel looked at her. She would surely get amnesia or something from a blow to the head like that.

Footsteps came from the stairs, revealing Germaine and Clarith a few seconds later. Glancing at the body hanging from the side of the chair, Clarith turned 3 shades whiter than her hair. "Wha-What happened to Queen Prim?" She asked, shaking like a stick of jelly. Kyle looked at it and replied, "Ney killed her. The girl was just as insane as her mother..." He looked back at Ney, whose head was cradled in Alexiel's lap. She looked so innocent, as if she was just taking a nap, and had nothing to do with committing parricide on her mother. Just like the girl he had painted many years ago, back in EC: 488. An innocent, sweet and timid little girl, who would've guessed that she would do such many dirty deeds upon reaching adolescence, when she started hand-and-dagger training with Mariam and committed so many murders reaching 18? Michaela, Mariam, her birth mother, Prim...Who would've guessed she was _Gretel's_ reincarnation just by looking at her like this?

"Lock her up downstairs. Make sure she can't escape." He ordered Alexiel. The boy seemed surprised for a moment before descending the tower to the dungeon below.

Going down the long, winding staircase quietly, Alexiel's gaze kept on going to the girl in his arms. She had disguised as himself and killed his love, Michaela, but he somehow couldn't hate her, despite of that. Michaela would have died anyway. Ney was just like Rilliane in some ways,like his beloved twin who had vanished from this world a few weeks ago, even though she claimed that she hadn't moved on yet. Looking at the gash on her forehead, he sat down on the stairs and laid her across his lap. Inside his coat he found some of the medicine he had used on Rilliane before. The one Elluka made. ripping some cloth from his coat, he applied the medicine on it and patted the cloth on her wound. It was quite shallow, fortunately, and there were no traces of debris inside. Soon, he continued his descent.

Her heavy skirts hung to the side, making him stumble a few times, as they fell to the step in front of him. The good thing was that he never let go. Arriving inside the dungeon, he locked her arms and legs in chains, making sure that she hadn't awakened yet. Turning to leave, he looked at her once more. What _was_ it like to be hated just because you're the reincarnation of one of the twins who spread the Seven Deadly Sins across the world? To only have your twin by your side for centuries, until now? To be given away almost as soon as you came out of your mother's womb to an evil sorceress? Alexiel knew not the answers, but he knew what his sisters had felt. Horrible. Locking the door as he came out, Alexiel left.

~EC:505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Keel Freesis~

"Where are you going, dear?"

Mikina's voice alarmed him. She was playing with the red cat she found and decided to keep, stroking its soft fur. For a stray she found just outside their gate, it seemed well kept. It mewed happily, playing with the ribbon Aile had placed on its neck.

Keel couldn't bring himself to say that he would go out and follow Kyle and the others, she would get worried, which was _exactly _what he was avoiding. He knew he would get hurt, but if it wasn't him who would leave that night, it would be Yukina. Again. But him getting the blow was better than his little flower receiving it herself. Really, Kyle had brought her into all kinds of danger! There was his affair with Michaela, him transforming into a demon and attacking her and Shou _Good thing Aile was not there..._He thought, continuing his list. The pirates, the octopus, the war in Beelzenia and the undead army. If he would get her in trouble one more time, he would really hit him hard where it hurt.

"Just going out for some air, dear. Don't worry, I won't take too long." He said. Mikina smiled at him and continued stroking the velvety fur of the cat. He felt bad for having to lie to his beloved, but he knew he had to. Keel unlocked the door and and was going to unlock the gate too, but saw that it had already been unlocked. Keel's eyes widened at the obvious answer to the mystery. He swung it open and ran, not even bothering to turn back and lock it. He knew that he _had_ to keep his daughter safe, no matter what.

He went inside the Castle of Hedgehog, knowing that she would be there, for she had followed Kyle. Keel noticed a slightly open door to his left. Going inside, he wished he had taken the stairs instead.


	18. The Death Of A Sister

**UWAAA~~~HHH! Just had a _great_ time until my carpool ruined it by arriving...Anyways...Im not gonna update so often around this time, because it's project week (HELE/EPP IS KILLING ME!) exams come in two weeks...SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST 2 WEEKS~!I'm just so rug won't weave itself, you know?**

**BTW:**

**Who knew that 'MA' stands for Mem Aleph?**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Castle of Hedgehog - Abyss I.R~

Abyss cursed, seeing _that_ man. he had looked so much like her brother, and she had hurt both. Physically to _this_ one, though.

Like a cat, she sneaked inside the tower, tying her orange hair into a messy ponytail. He still did not seem to notice her, though, despite her body being _very _familiar to him.

Her skirts dragged behind her, torn from the thorns that attacked it as she got up from behind the bushes. Her catlike senses alerted her. Not much time was left before he'd arrive and find her. Her heels clicked softly as it made contact on the stone floor. Looking up, there was _her_. The Weakling. _She _began to stir awake. Getting her bearings, amber eyes were filled with fear.

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

OoOoOoOo

Alexiel awoke and dashed down the long flight of stairs, his feet practically flying. A dream, followed by a blood-curdling scream. Both involving the same person. Ney. That yell was unlike the one she gave when she found out Rilliane was not in her room on a very important date. No, this was different, it was one of genuine fear.

Jumping off the last 3 steps, Alexiel tugged at the wooden door in front of him, which was strangely locked. Sweat beaded on his forehead, trickling down slowly as panic slowly overtook him. Releasing the handle, Alexiel kicked at the door a few times before it gave way. There, sprawled on the floor like a broken doll was Ney. Alexiel felt horror as he ran to her side and held her in his arms tightly. He scanned her quickly, searching for a breath, pulse, heartbeat, _anything_ that would tell him that she was not...

None. A lump formed in his throat as the tears formed and welled up. Her amber orbs were still open, forever paralyzed in fear. The crimson gown she wore slowly vanished, revealing her battle cloak underneath as red became white. Letting the tears flow freely, he shut her eyes, still hugging her tightly. His last remaining blood-relative. Gone. Just like that.

_"I've been such a bad girl..."_

_"I don't expect you to forgive me,..."  
_

_"But...I'd love it if we'd all be together; you, Rilliane, Kyle and I...Together...With no more fights and bloodshed..."_

_"Just us happy four..."_

_"Good-bye, brother..."_

Tiny fingers withdrew themselves from his rough hand, the stench of blood still lingering on it. A brunette woman, the demon that shared to his the secret of the ocean, took hold of it as they walked towards the horizon, slowly going out of his sight.

That was when he heard the yell.

Alexiel took no notice at all to the injured Keel that lay just a few feet away from him. Ney was all on his mind right now. Kyle and the others soon rushed in, followed by a distraught-looking Yukina. The girl rushed to her father's side, yelling-begging for him to wake and not have the same fate as Ney. Germaine knelt beside her, hoping for the same, not wanting Allen to be in the same state.

But the damage was done.

Kyle just stood behind Alexiel, feeling emotionally cold. How he could be like that when his sister just died, he himself didn't know. A lot of things went through his mind, flowing like water, so dangerously free.

Vengeance. For his family and loved ones. Death. Murder. Betrayal. Sins. 'MA'.

Wait, where did the last one come from? Before he could comprehend, the 'nightmares' appeared, a migraine accompanying them.

_"Mother! Mother, no!"_

_"You'll pay, Seth!"_

_"You shall regret the day you crossed me, Adam Moonlit!"_

_"MA...It's not worth the twins..."_

_"It was my fault!"_

_Nononononononononononononono nononononononononononononono nononononononononononononono nononononononononononononono nonononononononono! _They should have been gone along with Prim, they should have! The migraines continued; he dropped to his knees clutching his head tightly.

_Even now, no-one noticed you Adam..._

~EC: 505 - Marlon,? - ?~

'MA' grinned widely, resembling a Cheshire Cat. The curtains were half-way down and her apprentice had escaped them already. It wouldn't be long before she could swoop in and take the five vessels that _she_ had. The lifeless doll sat on the bench, noticeably abandoned while her apprentice played with it, stroking it's stomach.

_"Vanagloria...Be patient, little Vanagloria...Just a few more centuries, then you can come out now..."_

~EC: ? - ? - ?~

She couldn't believe her ears. _A few more centuries!? _ She yelled loudly. At least, in her mind she did. Sinking to her knees, her head hung low, she waited for the end of 'those few more centuries'.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to be against her.

Centuries passed like millennia, boring her out of her mind. Her memories slowly disappeared, leaving her with no lullaby to sing; to being _just_ an empty shell. The land between life and death wasn't very entertaining. Not. At. All.

And how she _loathed_ it. Every once in a while, one tiny fragment would return, only to be taken away again. That in itself was enough for her to be furious. Who wouldn't when their memories would just come and go, one by one? How horrible she would look after those centuries. Surely, her fair skin would have been full with -eww!- wrinkles by then;her hair would be that most dreadful shade of grey, too. If only she had a mirror to fix herself in front of. And a file to cut her chains first, of course. But, where would she find one of those in this terrible darkness?


	19. The Deaths Of Three

**I'm baaa-ck! At last! I finished weaving the rug of yarn! But then, IMAS elims...Can anyone tell me what that is? And the poison stuff, I just made that up, but, just like I said, Keel _did_ die *shrugs***

******'Wrath** is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It was almost committed by Clarith during the Story of Evil, but was prevented by Allen.'

**-Copy-Paste from Evillous Wiki. Nearly spit my water on the screen.**

**BTW-**

**Expect canoness here. Maybe a lot.**

* * *

~EC: 505 - Marlon, Freesis Residence - Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche ~

Turns out, _nothing_ went right at the Castle of Hedgehog. Nothing. At. All.

Everyone surrounded the king-sized bed, worried expressions etched on their faces. Kyle just looked shell-shocked from the past events while Alexiel just...stared. He wasn't thinking about anything, nor did he even try to be aware of his surroundings.

Such as that Keel had been poisoned and was slowly dying by the second.

The children were all there, holding one another. Aile sniffled a little as Shou brought her close. Alexiel glanced around and noticed that strangely, Mikina was nowhere to be found. _He's her husband. Why wouldn't she be here?_ He thought, sweeping the room once more with another glance.

He thought about Ney and that she hadn't been buried yet. As was Prim. Mentally making a note to do so to them after the visit, he turned back to the family.

_ I'm sick of this. Of everything._

~EC: 505 - Lucifenia, Monastery - Clarith Netsuma~

Returning early from the little 'adventure' at Marlon, Clarith sat down at a chair, exhausted. After a while, she got up to get a glass of water. Reaching the kitchen, she saw her former master waiting for her there.

"Oh, Ms. Mikina? I wasn't aware you were going to visit. Stay here while I get you some-!"

Two seconds. Two seconds was all she had needed to get rid of the girl. All Irina Clockworker needed was two little seconds. The unconscious girl was soon tied to a wooden post as Irina looked around. _They should be here soon...But I have all the time I need to rid of her._ The match was lit, and carelessly tossed into the direction of the last surviving Netsuma.

_Time to end the bloodline..._

OoOoOoOo

Coming to her senses, Clarith felt pain, as if needles were being thrust and removed from her body. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she realized it: she was on fire. She tried to scream as the flames licked at her, turning her hair soot-black. The gag at her mouth, however, prevented her from doing so. Finding no use to struggle against her bonds, Clarith's head fell onto the base of her neck. The pain was unbearable, but there was nothing she could do to save herself. _And Michaela can't, too..._

Opening her eyes for one last time, she saw him...The boy she had began to have a liking to...His face was full of fear and for a moment, a flicker of hope lit up in her eyes.

Then she was no more.

OoOoOoOo

_That was just 10 hours ago...10 hours ago she left, wanting to take a break...And now..._Alexiel squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears. Two sisters and a friend, all three dead, gone. He sunk to his knees as Kyle and Germaine rushed to put out the flames and take the lifeless body off the stake. Why did his loved ones always have to leave him? Germaine was all that was left to him now.

Yukina hugged him from behind, trying to comfort him. She and her siblings had been kicked out of their house just after Keel died, leaving him with their illegitimate aunts and uncles, who were, needless to say, selfish and jealous of his success.

_"How dare you? You can't just kick us out, it's our home!"_

Tears came to her eyes as she recalled her father's last words. _It's my fault..._She cried. Shou and Aile remained behind her, crying as well. So many deaths in just two days, who would be next? Her mother? Hopefully not.

Clarith was laid down on the sand as the last flame was extinguished. Germaine stepped back a few feet and glanced at Alexiel.

The boy was still crying, but inched closer to what used to be his friend. There were more cuts on her skin than there were burns, and there were marks where the ropes were tied around her. The most noticeable detail, however, was her hair, which was the exact opposite of its natural color. He ran his hand through it and cradled her like what he did to Ney and cradled her. Wiping away his tears, he stood up and turned around, coming face-to-face with the one who had ruined his life.

Abyss I.R smirked as she twirled the Marlon Spoon around her hand. She looked over her shoulder, and for the first time,noticed that the others were bound by a ring of fire. _Fire_. One thing he had learned to hate.

Abyss left the spoon in midair as she poised to attack him. Alexiel drew a short dagger from his waist and poised himself too. He was about to strike when he recognized Abyss's current body: Mikina Freesis's.

A hand moved, and he was sent flying to the sea, landing on a few rocks. A few trickles of blood ran down his back as he painfully got up. Running back to the shore, Alexiel charged at Abyss, but she dodged it, teleporting to behind him. He stumbled forward, right in front of the Spoon. He wasted no time to think twice, he placed it between the magician and himself as it emitted blue flames that grew so bright that it was impossible to see without being blinded in the process.

Alexiel stumbled back,as Mikina crumpled to the sand and an Abyssinian cat scurried off. Feeling the same pain he did when he witnessed death,he realized that he would be joining those people soon, and Germaine came to his side as he smiled at both of them for a job well done. _"I'm sorry I have to leave you on your own, guys. But I'm sure you'll manage..."_

So, this would be his dying words then? Sappy? No, they would be encouraging.

"Finish that story of yours for me and Rilliane, please, Yukina. I've read some of your stories and I'm sure you'll do just fine with this one." He turned his head to Kyle, who stood beside Germaine. "You're a cool relative. Never think otherwise. I _know_ that Germaine actually _like-likes_ you, so you better be good to her,or else...Right, sis? Now you can have a life of adventure with him now...I still love 'ya, sis, despite everything..." Alexiel's head turned to the sky above as he welcomed death with open arms.

_Let's be together...Sis..._


	20. The Farewell To A Lost One

**Okay. I lied. ****_DON'T KILL ME, LEN FANGIRLS~!_**** But,seriously, I'm sorry. This will probably next chapter. ****_Probably. _****I'm writing this after 2/6 exams, so cut me some slack! Note: More un-canoness, but this is, of course,fanfiction, so...*shrugs* The years are screwed, I know.**

**Whoo~KxM, Sachi Kohana! They adopted the Freesis kids, too. In case you'd wonder later, yes, this _is_ kinda like a filler chap. Maybe it actually is, who knows? (Not me, for sure.)**

* * *

~EC: 517 - Leviantha, Enbizaka - Shou Freesis~

_"Hurry up!"_

Shou waved at his sisters, yelling at them. Their mother, at last,he had sought out after many years of hiding. As Yukina practically dragged Aile, he ran ahead of them. He longed for his mother after twelve years of hiding. _Twelve_ _years._He had been just twelve at the time and Aile, ten. Now twenty-four and twenty-two, respectively, they found her.

They came to a simple house, blending in with the others around the small town. He slid the screen door open as his sisters caught up. A few people stared at them suspiciously. Wearing strange clothing and entering Hiyama Miki's house? Most unusual.

They ran up the wooden steps that creaked with each step they took and entered the only room upstairs.

On her deathbed, lay Hiyama Miki, or rather, Mikina Freesis.

OoOoOoOo

Mikina weakly opened her eyes as she saw the door slide open. A small smile made its way to her face as three familiar faces came to view: her children's.

She had been such a coward, why would they even be looking for her? It was because of her that their father-her husband had died also their grandfather's-her own father, she had killed with a Vessel of Sin.

Tears formed as they came to her side. How much they had grown. So much time they had without her, their cowardly excuse of a mother. Aile, she seemed to have been painting while Shou seemed weary, most likely from the effort of finding her. Yukina, she had changed the most. A few ink stains littered the white sleeves of her golden dress. _She must be from Lucifenia..._

Her vision blurred, her children's cries grew faint. She could see him,yes, she could see her beloved Keel. He seemed as young as when they had first met, back at a dinner party her father had organized. His warm smile brought a warm comfort within her. How she longed to see him like that, to be with him once more. To let this chance pass by, it would be agony. He stretched out his arm for her. Smiling back, Mikina took hold of it, looking back at her children for the last time.

Then she left, just like that.

OoOoOoOo

Aile stared at her mother's lifeless self, whose face was frozen with a smile for eternity.

Tears rose up and fell down her pale face, which was still full of disbelief. Flashbacks of the times she had spent with her family came and left as quickly as they did. _No..She can't be! We just arrived! We haven't..._Her brother held her close, as did her sister. Many deaths they had seen, and this seemed to be the last straw. Then they all broke down, not bothering if anyone noticed.

The tears that fell on her sister's sleeves made a few black spots become blurry as she continued to cry. After being left by her parents for a decade, her mother joined their father to, hopefully, a better place. At least, better than this world, cursed with sin.

And, hopefully, her siblings wouldn't join her anytime soon yet.

~EC: 517 - Lucifenia, Border - 'Kachess Crim'~

He stood back, admiring his painting. Finally, he had finished it. It was of his last sister, of a scene that happened many years ago. He was eager to put it up on the wall when Yukina returned. His wife swept her into her arms, seeing a tear-streaked face.

_"Mother's gone to join father..."_She quietly said as Germaine stroked her hair. Kachess, or rather, Kyle threw down his paintbrush and went over to them, joining the hug. His other adoptive children arrived, not looking any better. They joined the three, still not looking up from the ground. The young man Shou, however looked the most distraught. The reasons were most obvious,and Kyle needed not to wonder why.

For a minute, the family stayed like that, shutting out the outside world.

Ney's painting, he thought, would have to wait for now.

"Why don't you rest for a while I give you some tea? You must be thirsty after all that crying." Germaine said, going back into the kitchen. As Kyle ushered the three into the living room, he heard them talk about the burial, which had been a simple event. Just them, some flowers, and their mother.

_"It's a shame she's so far from father..."_ Aile mumbled, sitting down on the chair as she wiped the tears away. "It would've been hard to move her, anyway..." Shou told her, holding out a clean handkerchief to Yukina. "Wherever she is now, hopefully they're together again..." She added.

"It's not hopefully, they really are," Kyle interrupted, glancing out the window for a brief moment. Not a moment soon, Germaine came back, tray of cups of tea in hand. Handing them out one, by one, they all settled down for a moment. Germaine gave up alcohol a long time ago, thankfully. For the past five years, she and Chartette had set off for the east before returning just a month ago. Kyle was glad that his family was complete, for now.

That was all he needed.

The teacups were quickly emptied and Germaine went back to the kitchen to wash them, leaving the Freesis children with Kyle. Looking behind him, Aile noticed the portrait. "Is that your sister?" She asked, still retaining an innocent-like tone, somehow. "Yes, it's...," Kyle paused for a moment before continuing, flashbacks of _the_ dream and her subsequent death coming to his mind. "Ney." He closed his eyes, thinking for the right thing to say. "It's hard to lose family, but maybe it's because they needed to move to a place of peace, the exact opposite of our world,"

The next words he said were unexpected by the three in front of him: "It's because I, Adam Moonlit, _made_ evil."


	21. The End Of It All

**Wrestled the com mouse from my brother trying to update. Haha. At last, _my_ exams are over, how about yours there,hmm? Kinda got writers block last chapter, but maybe, just ****_maybe_**** I'll recover! Haha! I felt so different writing last chapter..So different from my usual writing style~! o" **

**The Waiter=Kept Waiting For A Response thing I got from a comment on a wiki page. Whether it was Evillous Wiki, or Vocaloid Wiki, I forgot.**

**There was one comment on Evillous Wiki that Sambiss made, it said: **

_**"However, the Demon of Gluttony laughs at Ney, saying that she can never hope to be reborn and that Ney will be instrumental in bringing forth the Master of the Graveyard."**_

_**Does that mean that Ney is the female servant in Capriccio Farce? I mean, that'd make sense, she wishes for her, Kyle, Riliane and Allen to be reborn together and since the waiter is possibly Riliane, Irregular is probably Allen and Kyle is probably GEAR (as both were called Adam's soul).**_

_**Seems legit enough?**_

**Who's with me that it is?**

* * *

~EC: 517 - Lucifenia, Border - Yukina Freesis~

She simply stared at her friend and adoptive father in shock, as did her younger siblings. _He has lost it..._She thought, but then remembered his past 'nightmares'. And what little Alexiel,_May his soul rest in peace with Rilliane..._Had told her about Ney's death. Shaking her head, Yukina thought that if Gretel was reincarnated, Adam, Hansel and even Eve could possibly be, too. Putting her hands on her lap and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before going back to reality again. Her eyes fell onto her unpublished novel, the one Alexiel, with his dying words, encouraged her to do.

_"Finish that story of yours for me and Rilliane, please, Yukina. I've read some of your stories and I'm sure you'll do just fine with this one."_

She squeezed her eyes shut again, feeling tears well up. No, she mustn't cry. She had to stay strong for her siblings, after their parents were gone. Now that, that both twins were gone, she could show it to the public now. Now,it was safe, none of the Lucifen twins could get hurt anymore.

How she regretted being such a brat to Alexiel.

Turning her attention back to Kyle, she sighed. Gaze falling on her novel once more, she decided to publish it the next day and to visit the Lucifen twins' graves. Drifting away from reality once more, a slightly stern voice brought her back.

**"Yukina,"**

Yelping in surprise, Yukina turned to face the speaker. "Y-Yes, Kyle?" She replied, face blank except for a hint of confusion. _"He's asking you to publish your novel, sis..." _Shou whispered to her ear, a drop of annoyance accompanying the sentence. "I-I'd love to!" Yukina said a little _too_ excited. _When did I start stuttering?_ She asked herself, mentally smacking herself on the forehead. "Good for you." The man in blue replied, picking up his brush. "Alexiel's waited long enough, and so has..."Struggling to say the _ damned _name, Kyle swallowed "R...Rilliane..." Turning his attention back to his half-sister's portrait. "Now, they shall finally have peace..." _And may Ney's final wish come true..._He silently added, ending the thought with a sad sigh.

~EC: 520 - Lucifenia - ?~

_The Daughter Of Evil, now published, revealed the true tale of the Story of Evil. Almost at once, it gained popularity, but before people could question those involved, the ones the people were looking for had either died or disappeared. Whether it is related to the tale or not, no-one knows. All everyone knew was the true tale of the Story of Evil, written by prodigy Yukina Freesis, a tale of love, drama, sacrifice and tragedy. A tale of...Truth..._

~EC: 998 - Elphegort, Forest of Bewilderment, Gallerian's Theatre, Clocktower - Waiter~

He gazed at the ground, sighing. A shadow fell on him. Looking up, he saw one of the Graveyard Master's servants. The female one. She looked at him with knowing eyes, understanding. "Fitting for a waiter, to keep _waiting_ for a response." She said quietly, sitting beside him. He turned to look at her and smiled, a tinge of sadness badly hidden in it. Turning back to the ground, he sighed again.

"Stop that, will you?" Another voice said. Both looked up and saw Gear, who was staring out the only widow atop the Clocktower. How he managed to survive the boredom of staying here all the time, no-one figured out.

The waiter, recently dubbed as _Superbia_, was certain he couldn't.

His shoulders slumped, feeling someone lacking in their presence. His thoughts brought him to what the Clockwork Doll, which they, the inhabitants of the theatre also called either '_Acedia'_ or '_The Court Master', _had said to him-_just_ him.

_"I'll have a surprise for you, but you have to patient. Okay Superbia?"_ She had winked and patted him on the head. He had nodded, not understanding her, like the usual. Then she left him alone to sentence yet _another_ man to hell, her gavel hanging from her Clockwork hand limply.

The maidservant snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, bringing him out of his trance. "What is it now, Gretel?" He snapped at her, using her 'nickname'. "I didn't drag both of us here for you to be like that, you know!" She yelled at him. "Then please tell me why _did _you?" Gear said impatiently, tapping his foot, facing them both with his back to the window. Rolling her eyes, 'Gretel' looked over her shoulder at him.

"Vanagloria's out." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_WHAT?!_" Came the man's outburst, so loud that the Graveyard Master looked up at him from below, sporting a dirty look she reserved for him and him alone whenever he was like that, being too dramatic or loud for her taste. While Superbia's expression remained the same, his emotions certainly did not.

_"It came true..."_ He muttered under his breath. Somehow, his companions heard him.

"What came true?" Gear asked, raising an eyebrow. Keeping his eyes off him and 'Gretel', he replied, "What a girl...N-Ney, I think was her name said..."

"_'But...I'd love it if we'd all be together; you, Rilliane, Kyle and I...Together...With no more fights and bloodshed...'_ She..She was also..." His eyes widened with realization. Shaking his head, he turned to face the girl who stood before him. "Gretel...It was you...Or rather, who you used to be..."

He waited for her reaction, and saw tears form on the corner of her eyes. Seeing her smile, he realized they were tears of joy. She thrust herself at him; into his open arms. "At last...You remembered...My last wish..." She cried between sobs. Pulling apart from him and standing beside Gear, the two looked at the top of the spiral staircase, as if waiting for someone.

Then, they came.

'Hansel', whose appearance was alike to Superbia's and was 'Gretel', or rather, Ney's twin, stood beside a girl who looked just like the latter. Her blonde fringe was drawn apart like a curtain, held together by two clips at each side. She wore a black choker with a pendant of the Lucifenian Coat of Arms on it. Her black sleeveless top had a white frill at the top and her back and yellow skirt was adorned by some belts that hang loose on it. Black boots with yellow lining the top covered her feet. She truly seemed to be worthy to receive the title 'Vanagloria', being such a beauty. However, he saw through the girl's proud look and saw instead a frightened young girl.

Hansel urged her forward, joining his sister as both Superbia and Vanagloria stepped forward, standing in front of each other.

"Hello, sis'..."

"Hello, brother..."

**_FIN._**

* * *

**A/N- And that's the last chapter of 'Another End To the Story', formerly titled 'Rilliane's Choice'. Thanks for melovefanfics for reviewing, and for those who followed and faved! I never would've done this without you peeps to encourage me, even silently!**

**-DM 3 out.**


End file.
